


Lo que ocurre bajo el cielo

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, dije que iba a descansar de este fandom pero no tengo autocontrol, es de época, ligeramente inspirado de bridgerton, mucho baile y mucho drama, solo un poquitín de sexo más adelante
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: [AU: fic de época] Félix y Marinette se encuentran en serios problemas, una serie de malas decisiones podrían afectar seriamente su futuro en una sociedad donde la imagen puede ser el factor decisivo entre la riqueza y la pobreza. ¿Será posible que los dos logren solucionar todos sus problemas con un engaño aún mayor? ¿o tal vez, cometerán un error aún mayor?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_ [Lo que Ocurre bajo el cielo] _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ [cap1: Introducciones]  _

.

.

.

.

.

_ [1816]. _

.

.

.

Félix no pudo evitar notar que aquel anciano abogado era casi tan viejo cómo su pobre abuelo que acaba de morir. Él casi hubiera querido quitarle de las manos aquel tembloroso testamento que bailaba de arriba hacia abajo sin ningún control, con el fin de poder leerlo por sí mismo, ya que sus condiciones eran completamente inadmisibles. 

La blanca y venosa mano del abogado puso el testamento sobre el forro de cuero de su escritorio, en tanto retiraba sus lentes de lectura. Aquel movimiento parecía haber sido repetido en infinitas ocasiones, tras años de práctica y ejercicio de la carrera. De seguro aquel abogado nunca había visto un testamento con condiciones tan inusuales como el de su abuelo. 

– En realidad, las condiciones de este testamento son bastante usuales– dijo el anciano mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su escritorio. 

– ¿Lo son? – preguntó Emilie Graham de Vanilli. Félix tuvo el impulso de hacer semejante pregunta en primer lugar, pero se abstuvo, ya que su pobre mamá había tenido demasiadas emociones en las últimas semanas. Primero, la muerte de su padre, y ahora esto. 

– Claro que lo son, todo hombre de gran fortuna desea asegurar la continuidad de su casa– respondió el abogado. 

– Por supuesto – respondió su mamá. Félix apenas la miró, él la conocía lo suficiente cómo para saber que no compartía la opinión del abogado, aquello no era razonable, y sólo acrecentaba el dolor producido por la abrupta muerte de su padre. 

Su abuelo nunca fue la persona más agradable del mundo, pero si algo debía reconocer Félix, es que lo amaba como a nadie. Él sabía que era su nieto favorito. Probablemente, porque pasaba horas en las montañas de las tierras altas con él, o porque solía tomar cualquier libro de la biblioteca y sentarse a leer a los pies de la gran silla en donde el anciano pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Félix sentía que de alguna manera los dos tenían un carácter muy similar. 

Tal vez por eso el dolor fue insoportable aquella mañana de domingo cuando lo encontró en su cama sin ningún signo de vida. Nadie en la casa Graham de Vanilli reparaba en la ausencia del abuelo como él, por lo que tras descubrir que aún no había tomado su desayuno, él caminó a su habitación y lo buscó. Félix se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo marchaba mal, ya que la expresión en el rostro del anciano no parecía normal, sus labios se encontraban apretados y ligeramente amoratados. 

Félix acercó una silla a la cama de su abuelo, y permaneció por un largo rato allí. Aquella intimidad se sentía familiar, como la que había compartido en vida, y era completamente inadmisible pensar que sería la última vez que los dos compartían aquella cómoda soledad. Posiblemente, fue por aquel amor que le tenía que aún no podía entender la inaudita condición que le imponía. 

– Es muy simple, el joven Félix tiene que casarse, y asegurarse de que continuará el nombre familiar, de lo contrario, si él no cumple con el legado, el dinero de los Graham de Vanilli pasará al primer heredero varón. 

– Mi padre no tuvo hijos varones– contestó Emilie. 

– Si no me equivoco, su hermana es mayor que usted por cuestión de minutos, por lo que en teoría la fortuna habría de parar en manos de su viudo, el señor Agreste. El señor Graham de Vanilli estaba muy interesado en encontrar una forma de evitar este destino, así que decidió dejar todo a nombre de su nieto Félix Graham de Vanilli, a condición de que contraiga matrimonio con el fin de continuar el apellido familiar– dijo el abogado. 

– A papá nunca le simpatizó Gabriel Agreste, en cambio a Félix lo adoraba – agregó su madre quien se veía más pálida de lo usual con aquel traje de luto. 

– Tiene un año para cumplir la condición del testamento, de lo contrario me temo que no podemos dilatar el asunto por más tiempo. Gabriel Agreste ya tiene a sus abogados moviéndose a favor suyo, no podemos esperar, debemos mantenerlo vigilado, de lo contrario él moverá sus cartas primero. – dijo el sujeto. 

Félix apenas prestó atención a la conversación que siguió a aquel discurso. Lo único que se preguntaba en aquel momento era de dónde diablos iba a sacar a una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él. Félix no estaba orgulloso, pero él había sido un adolescente verdaderamente catastrófico, que no había hecho otra cosa que crear problemas y ganarse la mala voluntad de todas y cada una de las damas elegibles de Inglaterra. 

Emilie y Félix salieron de la oficina y caminaron un par de cuadras por las elegantes calles de Belgravia, en donde vivía aquel anciano abogado. Félix ya podía ver su carruaje cuando sintió la mano de su mamá apretarlo fuertemente por el codo, y él supo que era momento de enfrentar la realidad. 

– Félix sabes bien que si Gabriel Agreste llega a quitarnos el dinero de tu abuelo, estaremos perdidos, él no es un hombre compasivo, al día siguiente nos pondrá en la calle– comenzó Emilie apenas sin aliento – tú eres joven, educado y eres un hombre, de seguro podrás encontrar una profesión, pero yo soy una mujer y no me estoy haciendo más joven, que voy a hacer… – prosiguió su mamá quien usó un pañuelo para ahogar las lágrimas. 

– Mamá– comenzó Félix quien hizo todo por conservar la calma en tanto la tomaba por los hombros y le dirigía su mejor sonrisa alentadora– ya encontraré alguien con quien casarme, no te preocupes. 

– ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó Emilie. 

– Por supuesto que sí – le aseguró Félix. 

Félix subió a su carruaje mientras pensaba una y otra vez en la absurda promesa que le había hecho a su madre. Él sabía a la perfección que aquello era prácticamente imposible de cumplir. Nuevamente, Félix pensó en su adolescencia. Desde el mismo momento en el que había cumplido los 15 años él había decidido que no se casaría. Desafortunadamente, las ambiciosas mamás de toda la clase alta londinense pensaron justamente lo contrario. Cada una de ellas querían el nombre Graham de Vanilli para sus hijas, aunque su título no fuera la gran cosa, su dinero si lo era, por lo que de todas partes de Inglaterra llegaron chicas con impresionantes ascendencias y dotes. 

Él las despreció a todas y cada una de ellas, pero no de una manera regular, no, de la manera más brusca posible. Félix quería asegurarse de que se corriera la voz, que se supiera que él no estaba disponible. Después de todo, su abuelo siempre le decía que le daría toda su fortuna, y él no necesitaba más. Félix lo hizo todo, desde terribles desplantes públicos en bailes, hasta rechazos a invitaciones de compromisos. Él recordaba especialmente a una chica a la que había rechazado luego de que le hubiera invitado a escuchar un dueto en un concierto, probablemente ese había sido uno de sus peores desplantes. 

Muy pronto, las madres de las agraviadas dejaron de invitarlo a sus bailes, e incluso le fue negada la entrada a un par de clubes de caballeros cuyas membresías eran administradas por señoras de la alta sociedad, que solo querían conseguir aceptables alianzas para sus hijas manteniendo a todos sus posibles prospectos bajo su atenta mirada. Félix había decidido jugar en contra de las reglas de la alta sociedad, y ahora lo pagaba y con creces. Su anciano abuelo tenía una perversa manera de enseñarle que no se puede pasar la vida pateando en la cara a los que nos rodean. En aquel momento, Félix resintió a aquel mocoso de 15, 14 y 16 años que había arruinado todas sus esperanzas de formar una adecuada imagen, ya que no sabía cómo lograría conseguir una invitación o siquiera que una mujer le regalara una mirada. 

– Mamá– dijo Félix mientras veía el paisaje cambiar conforme avanzaban por las calles. 

– La temporada está cerca de empezar– dijo – las grandes anfitrionas ya están repartiendo sus invitaciones, ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por mi? – preguntó, aprovechando la ventaja que le ofrecía tener una madre que había cultivado su vida social de una forma más inteligente de lo que había hecho Félix. 

– No lo sé, Félix, creo que podría intentarlo, pero tendrás que darme un par de días– respondió. 

Así pasaron dos semanas sin que su mamá pudiera conseguir una invitación. Emilie escuchó a través de su doncella que el rumor de la muerte de su padre se había filtrado por cada uno de los salones de té de las grandes casas, y al parecer, muchos ya conocían los detalles del testamento de su padre. Por supuesto, no hay nada que la gente ame más que un escándalo, y en especial, el que presagia la desgracia de un personaje odiado por todos. Félix creía que aquel asunto instigaría a las mamás de jóvenes elegibles sin mucho éxito en sociedad a lanzarlas en su dirección. Sin embargo, bien parecía que lo que bien querían todos era verlo fracasar. 

Félix tan sólo recibió la invitación a un concierto como el que se había rehusado a asistir años antes. Y al final resultó que solo era una excusa más para mostrar a sus hijas en sociedad las cuales no podían serle más indiferentes. En conclusión, aquello fue un desastre.

Emilie se sentó en frente de él en el salón de dibujo mientras que Félix veía la lluvia caer y su té enfriarse.

– Podría viajar a París– sugirió Félix – podría conseguir una esposa francesa, el abuelo no puso ninguna condición al respecto – dijo él mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

– Podría ser una opción– aceptó Emilie– aunque si más no lo recuerdo, también te metiste en problemas allí. 

– Lo sé – aceptó Félix quien recordaba claramente el desastre que había causado durante una de sus visitas a su primo Adrien. Él fue tan rudo y displicente como en casa, y estaba más que seguro de que allá tampoco tenían una buena impresión de él 

A pesar de lo anterior, Félix aún contaba con la posibilidad de que lo consideran tan sólo un desliz de un muchacho joven sin experiencia alguna en sociedad. Por lo menos tenía a su favor que él aún no despertaba sentimientos tan fuertes como en Londres en donde todos parecían disfrutar con su inminente desgracia.

Félix desembarcó en París con un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación en el corazón y la noticia de que la antigua casa de los Graham de Vanilli estaba lista para ser habitable. Normalmente, ellos alquilaban aquella propiedad a elegantes familias rurales que deseaban pasar una temporada en París para que sus hijos asistieran a los diferentes bailes con el fin de encontrar pareja. El alquiler de aquella casa había tenido diferentes grados de éxito, su mamá comentaba que hacía un par de décadas, durante el terror, las fiestas de aristócratas prácticamente habían sido proscritas. Pero, ahora tras la derrota del emperador, y un interregno que era aparentemente pacífico, todos querían recobrar las viejas costumbres de festejar como si no existiera mañana, y esto era justamente lo que Félix necesitaba. 

Emilie no buscó la intervención de Gabriel para llegar a los salones parisinos, todo lo contrario, lo único que hizo fue aleccionar a su personal para que donde fueran esparcieran el rumor de que en París se encontraba un joven inglés de gran fortuna que buscaba una esposa, y rápido. Las invitaciones comenzaron a llegar por docenas, y Félix no pudo más que alegrarse de que su corazonada estuviera tan acertada como lo había pensado inicialmente. En Francia también existían familias tan desesperadas como en Inglaterra, para las que casar a sus hijas era la única forma de liberarse de la carga económica de mantenerlas y asegurarles un futuro cómodo y estable. 

La primera invitación consistió en un enorme baile que abriría la temporada. Félix se sentía frenético mientras terminaba de vestirse para atender su compromiso. Fue mientras se miraba frente al espejo que se preguntó qué diablos se encontraba haciendo. Él no tenía interés alguno en contraer matrimonio, y tampoco sentía especial atracción por tener una relación estable con una mujer ya que nunca las había entendido verdaderamente. Por su puesto, las encontraba atractivas, pero de aquello a querer vivir y tener hijos con una de ellas había una gran distancia. 

Rápidamente, Félix recordó su situación, pues su madre tenía razón, puede que él tuviera la posibilidad de forjarse un camino en la vida, pero ella no. Emilie había sido educada como todas aquellas chicas de alta sociedad con las que se encontraría aquella noche: con el único propósito de encontrar un proveedor decente. Su madre había superado con creces aquella tarea, pues había encontrado a su papá, quien le había dotado de una muy buena vida y una acomodada herencia, que a pesar de todo, no se comparaba con la de su abuelo. 

Él asistió a la ópera aquella noche, y le quedó claro que el espectáculo en el escenario no era lo que más le interesaba al público. Los teatros en Francia estaban estratégicamente construidos para que los espectadores pudieran ver a su alrededor y mantenerse al día de las novedades sociales que pudieran surgir. Él entendió de inmediato que su presencia era una de las comidillas del evento, ya que veía unos cuantos pares de ojos dirigir su mirada hacía él. Félix encontró al esposo de su tía en uno de los palcos superiores, era uno de los más caros. Adrien, su hijo, lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, su primo no observaba en lo más mínimo el escenario, parecía interesado en algo o alguien en la tribuna, o en los palcos de un nivel inferior, pero él no podía determinar quién. 

De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de una joven de cabello negro y de ojos azules. Era ella a quien observaba Adrien. Félix entendió de inmediato que ella también era una aristócrata, pero de un rango inferior, ya que se encontraba sentada en uno de los palcos inferiores. Ella era preciosa, por su puesto, pues a diferencia de él, Adrien siempre había tenido más tacto al tratar a las mujeres. Ella lo miraba con la misma sonrisa suave que su primo le dirigía. Félix conocía lo suficientemente a su tío como para saber que lo único que él quería era conseguir una alianza ventajosa, por lo que una aristócrata menor estaba fuera de discusión. 

De repente, un fuerte impulso salió de la nada, y Félix hizo todo por refrenarse, pues sabía que no era productivo dejarse llevar por aquel infantil deseo de tener todo lo que Adrien quería. Él tuvo prácticamente que insultarse a sí mismo en silencio. La única razón por la que había dejado Inglaterra era porque en el pasado se había comportado de una forma tan inmadura y grosera que había puesto a todos en su contra. Él no podía seguir haciendo aquello, debía romper esos patrones que lo habían conducido hasta ese punto, por lo que no importaba lo atractiva que pareciera esa joven, debía alejarse de ella y buscar una entre todas aquellas que le dirigían sugerentes miradas. 

– Mamá – susurró Félix – ¿Qué hay de esa chica? – le preguntó a Emilie quien ya había comenzado a hacer sus propias averiguaciones. 

– Creo que se llama Lila Rossi– dijo – no sé qué pensar acerca de ella. En París corren unos rumores increíbles acerca de esa chica, dicen que viene de Milán, que estuvo comprometida con duque, que tiene una gran fortuna, que es una heredera. Lo cierto es que se está quedando en casa de una tía acomodada. 

– Son rumores demasiado buenos como para ser ciertos, y nadie puede confrontarlos – respondió Félix – y si en verdad es tan rica, porque se queda en casa de una tía que aparentemente está por debajo de su status, si pudo haberse casado en Milán ¿porqué no lo hizo? 

Félix descartó mentalmente a Lila Rossi. Él no confiaba en ella, había en su historia algo decididamente prefabricado, algo que se veía falso. Su historia era justamente como la suya, demasiado buena para ser verdad, ya que él también se vendía ante estas personas como el gran heredero con el humilde propósito de encontrar una esposa respetable, aunque en realidad, él era una de las víctimas del mercado matrimonial inglés, y era justamente por eso que se veía obligado a cambiar de país. Félix sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, pues él no tenía nada que ofrecer, más que mentiras, la expectativa de una herencia y un pésimo carácter que le hizo ganarse la mala voluntad de todos. Tal vez, él tenía más en común con esta chica Lila de lo que parecía. Los dos eran una especie de actores preparados para embaucar a todas aquellas personas. 

Él tuvo el feo presentimiento de que tal vez eso era lo que él merecía, una embaucadora parecida a él. El problema es que él no deseaba aquello, él deseaba algo mejor, algo que él realmente no merecía, algo como lo que siempre tenía Adrien. Y nuevamente, sus ojos regresaron hacía la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. 

– ¿Y qué hay de esa? – preguntó Félix dirigiéndose hacía una nueva joven completamente diferente a las dos en las que había fijado su atención. 

– Esa es…

Y así pasó la velada, sin que Félix hubiera descubierto nada más interesante que a Lila Rossi y a la misteriosa joven de ojos azules a la que miraba insistentemente su primo. Al finalizar la presentación, los invitados al baile de Madame Lavillant dirigieron sus carruajes hacia la gigantesca casa de la dama, en donde todo había sido finamente decorado para la velada. Félix casi se sintió sobrecogido por aquel despliegue, aquellos salones hacían ver los de Londres como graneros de pueblo. Ahora entendía porqué los franceses siempre insistían en su falta de glamour. 

El baile abrió, y no escapó a su atención que su primo fue de los primeros en saltar a la pista en compañía de la chica de ojos azules. Ella era verdaderamente adorable, y al parecer, él no era él único que lo pensaba, ya que su primo se veía completamente encantado. Félix trató de librarse de aquellos pensamientos. Después de todo, él ni siquiera conocía a la dama en cuestión, y la única razón por la que ponía sus ojos en ella era porque Adrien también lo hacía. 

– Félix – dijo alegremente Adrien mientras se aproximaba a él luego de separarse de su pareja, quien ahora compartía un baile con otro caballero. Pues habría sido completamente impropio, que ambos hubieran decidido acaparar la atención del otro por más de dos bailes. 

– Hola, Adrien– dijo Félix dirigiéndole una pálida sonrisa. – veo que no me guardas resentimiento luego del desastre de la última vez que estuve en la ciudad. 

– Ah, me había olvidado de eso– dijo Adrien – espero que hayas madurado. 

– Te aseguro que un incidente tan bochornoso como aquel no volverá a suceder– dijo Féliix quien recordaba claramente que había utilizado su evidente parecido físico con Adrien para robar los anillos de matrimonio de sus padres, y devolverlos a la familia Graham de Vanilli. Sin embargo, en el camino, él había usado un evento social para fingir que era Adrien y comportarse de la peor manera posible. Al final, sólo había sido su reputación la que había sufrido. 

– Escuché lo de la muerte del abuelo, hubiera querido ir al funeral, pero papá no lo permitió– dijo Adrien realmente apenado. Félix no dudaba de Adrien. Después de todo, él conocía a la perfección a su tío, y un incidente parecido había sucedido tras la muerte de su padre. Lo que no le perdonaba era su falta de carácter. Adrien vivía para complacer a los demás, siempre y cuando esto no requiriera una confrontación directa, y él no se había dado cuenta de que podía llegar a lastimar a las personas con aquella manía suya. 

– Por supuesto – asintió Félix. 

– Papá habló en el desayuno acerca de la condición en el testamento del abuelo– dijo Adrien se veía cada vez más curioso. – ¿Qué piensas hacer acerca de eso? – preguntó. 

– Cumplirla, por supuesto. 

– ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Sí. 

– Es extraño– dijo Adrien. – ¿es que acaso hay escasez de mujeres en Inglaterra? no entiendo porqué has tenido que cruzar el mar para buscar una esposa– continuó. Félix no supo si reír o llorar. Su primo, la persona más básica que conocía, vió directo a través de su fachada y la derrumbó sin ningún problema, justo cómo él había hecho con Lila Rossi instantes antes. 

– Simplemente quería un cambio de ambiente – mintió Félix. 

– Por supuesto – asintió Adrien quien claramente no le creía – pero tengo que advertirte que papá no te pondrá el asunto fácil él cree que tiene derecho a esa herencia – dijo. 

– ¿Y tú lo crees? – preguntó Félix. 

– Por supuesto que no– negó Adrien de inmediato. Félix no le creyó. Lo cierto era que Adrien tenía mucho que ganar de su fracaso. Después de todo, él también era un Graham de Vanilli. Si Gabriel moría, toda su fortuna pasaría únicamente a manos de Adrien. – aunque, en realidad, mamá era la mayor, y yo soy su único heredero, así que… 

– Adrien, realmente no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Yo estoy seguro de que no llegaríamos a un acuerdo si lo seguimos haciendo – interrumpió Félix. 

En aquel momento, la música cesó y el público rompió en corteses aplausos dirigidos hacía los bailarines y a los músicos. Félix vió a la chica de los ojos azules libre de su compromiso con su compañero de baile. Después, ella regresó decorosamente a la compañía de su mamá. Los ojos de Adrien pasaron de un lado al otro. Estaba claro que se vería socialmente muy inadecuado que dejara a su primo completamente solo, pero al mismo tiempo, él se moría por regresar a la compañía de aquella chica. 

– No te mataría presentarme a unas cuantas personas en este salón– dijo Félix sarcásticamente, pero con la intención de hacerle las cosas más sencillas. 

– Déjame presentarte a Madame y Mademoiselle Dupain – respondió Adrien mientras que prácticamente lo arrastraba al otro lado del salón. – ella tiene muchas amigas en edad casadera, de seguro podrá ayudarte con “tu predicamento”.

– Por su puesto – respondió Félix quien no pudo evitar notar que su primo jamás puso la posibilidad sobre la mesa de que él mismo pudiera resultar interesado en la chica de los ojos azules, ya que claramente Adrien la quería. 

La presentación no fue nada especial. Marinette Dupain Cheng parecía una chica perfectamente educada, propia y aburrida. Félix se sintió un poco defraudado tras conocerla, ya que cuando la vió en el teatro su mente le había atribuido toda clase de características singulares, pero no era más que una muchacha bastante regular. Y a pesar de todo, las palabras de Adrien aun zumbaban en sus oídos. Él apenas se había dignado a visitar a su pobre abuelo en los últimos diez años, y aún así se creía justo merecedor de su herencia. Él decidió que era momento de arruinar su velada. 

– Señorita Dupain, me preguntaba si tiene espacio para un baile en su tarjeta– dijo Félix formalmente. 

– Si, sería un honor – aceptó amablemente Marinette. 

Los dos ubicaron su lugar en la formación. Félix había pasado años sin bailar en un baile de verdad, por lo que las semanas pasadas contrató un maestro de baile que le ayudara a refinar sus habilidades. Si iba a pasar toda una temporada seduciendo a una mujer, por lo menos debía dar una buena impresión en la pista de baile. Félix solo pidió que aquella simple práctica hubiera sido la suficiente. 

– Señorita Dupain – dijo Félix quien se sentía excesivamente rígido – no soy un buen bailarín. 

– Le aseguro que su baile es perfectamente decente – dijo Marinette dedicandole una breve sonrisa. 

– Espero que así sea, y que mis habilidades alcancen para el resto de la temporada –contestó Félix. 

– Le aseguro señor, que usted no tendrá problema alguno por falta de parejas de baile – dijo Marinette. Félix detectó algo en su tono de voz, era parecido a una burla. Ella también desconfiaba de sus intenciones, por lo que él decidió seguirle el juego. 

– ¿En realidad cree que mis mediocres habilidades de baile serán suficientes? – preguntó Félix en el mismo tono burlón que ella utilizó. 

– Lo serán, si es que su objetivo es el mismo que se rumorea en la ciudad– dijo Marinette. 

– Me temo que sí, me temo que lo es – respondió Félix risueño. 

– Entonces sus habilidades bastarán– respondió Marinette – aquí hay suficientes mujeres desesperadas como para que usted pueda cumplir lo que desea– dijo Félix.

– ¿Y usted? ¿Está lo suficientemente desesperada como para darme una oportunidad‽ – preguntó Félix, quien confiaba en que aquello no hubiera sonado tan ofensivo como pensó una vez las palabras salieron de su boca. Sin embargo, ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Me temo que no, menos aún cuando nuestra primera presentación fue cuando teníamos catorce años y usted me llamó patética en frente de todos– dijo Marinette. 

Félix se quedó paralizado. Ahora él la recordaba. Ella era una de las amigas de Adrien quien se encontraba presente en el evento en que fingió ser su primo. Félix la llamó patética al notar que ella ya se encontraba enamorada de Adrien. Aquella era una de esas vergüenzas de las que no es posible recuperarse tan fácilmente, no entendía en qué punto de su vida pensó que sería buena idea comportarse como un cretino. 

– Ahora la recuerdo– dijo Félix quien se sintió sonrojar – estoy tan pero tan avergonzado. Lamento mucho lo que pasó.

– Espero que así sea– dijo Marinette – porque de ser así, estaré muy gustosa en ayudarlo con su tarea – comentó dedicándole una sonrisa. 

Félix se sintió aliviado al encontrarse de frente con el carácter dulce de Marinette. En otro tiempo, él probablemente la habría ridiculizado. Después de todo, ella estaba muy por debajo de su nivel social, y a él no le gustaban las personas como ella. En realidad, ahora que lo recordaba, la chica que lo había invitado a aquel concierto era muy parecida a ella. Sin embargo, luego de haber sufrido semejante caída social, en la que los demás miembros de la sociedad Londinense le habían dado la espalda a espera de su desgracia, Félix había aprendido una clara lección de humildad y apreciaba la segunda oportunidad que Marinette Dupain Cheng ponía en sus manos. 

– Así que… – comenzó Félix mientras sentía un fuerte impulso por saber exactamente en qué consistía la relación con su primo. – por lo que he notado, mi primo la está cortejando. – dijo. 

– A pesar de que eso no es algo que deba preguntársele a una dama, yo contestaré – dijo Marinette riendo– no lo creo señor, me temo que no podemos ser más que amigos. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pese a que la verdad era ligeramente diferente. Marinette creía en cada una de aquellas palabras. Su arreglo con Adrien había comenzado hacía un par de temporadas, poco después de su debut oficial. Ella sabía que no tenía gran cosa para ofrecer. Después de todo, a diferencia de Adrien, la suya era una de las familias beneficiadas por el emperador, mientras que los Agreste eran unos pocos de los sobrevivientes de la antigua monarquía. 

Los Dupain era lo que se conocía como “ _ nouveau rich”.  _ Solo unos de los varios que dejó el emperador tras de sí. Su papá había servido en el ejército por algunos años, y fue uno de los directamente beneficiados por el imperio. Y a pesar de lo anterior, su fortuna no era especialmente tentadora para los posibles pretendientes de Marinette. Su dote era decente, pero nada más allá de eso, y las propiedades de Tom Dupain irán directamente a uno de sus primos lejanos tras su muerte, por lo que nadie se sentiría económicamente tentado con ella. 

Aquello tan solo dejaba a Marinette con las escasas armas de su encanto y su conversación, las cuales eran bastante patéticas considerando que su aspecto era regular y era completamente torpe. Adrien llegó a su vida en el momento más incómodo de esta: durante su debut. Ella no fue exactamente lo que se consideraría un diamante de primera, todo lo contrario, bien podría fundirse con el papel de colgadura a considerar lo fácilmente que se le podía ignorar. 

Él tampoco estaba exactamente cómodo en sociedad. Chicas como Lila Rossi y Chloe Burgeois lo hacían sentir nervioso, y cada una de las furiosas mamás de la alta sociedad lanzándole a sus hijas no ayudaban a mejorar sus sentimientos al respecto. Adrien era el único hijo del que en otro tiempo hubiera podido ser un vizconde. La familia Agreste había escapado justo a tiempo antes del inicio de la revolución. El abuelo de Adrien fue un hombre visionario y supo identificar el peligro en el descontento que los demás decidieron simplemente ignorar. 

Y fue así, que años después la familia logró regresar con su fortuna intacta. La familia de Adrien representaba una reliquia de otro tiempo. Mientras que la de Marinette la realidad moderna, en que cualquiera, sin importar su origen, podría llegar a compartir en aquellos salones, justo como lo hizo el emperador un par de años antes. Y fue así como los dos llegaron a su entendimiento. Ambos fingieron encontrarse en un largo cortejo, aquello harían a Marinette más deseable, y a Adrien le daría algo más de tiempo antes de enfrentarse a las damas de la alta sociedad. 

Marinette siempre sospechó que aquel plan había sido descabellado, en especial, porque ella se encontraba completamente enamorada de Adrien para el momento en que decidieron llevarlo a cabo, sus sentimientos eran tales que ella siempre pasaba un buen rato hablando en tartamudeos antes de que los dos pudieran tener una conversación decente. Sin embargo, la parte irrazonable de su cerebro pensaba que si tal vez llegase a pasar con él suficiente tiempo, entonces....

No, aquello era una completa locura. Marinette sabía que sus sentimientos no podrían cambiar tan fácilmente. Además, la brecha social que los separaba era completamente abismal, ella era la hija de un caballero regular, y él tenía un título nobiliario sepultado en su pasado. Marinette era completamente realista, y nada podría salir de aquel arreglo. Y al parecer, el resto de la alta sociedad pensaba lo mismo que ella. Ya que pese a que su cortejo fue recibido con gran excitación por las columnas sociales, y el público en general, lo cierto es que los dos ya estaban perdiendo su lustre después de dos temporadas de eventos sociales sin que se hubiera dado una resolución a su relación. 

Las cosas estaban llegando a un punto tal que Marinette ya había recibido dos propuestas de matrimonio adicionales, y tenía un nuevo pretendiente que no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado por su relación con Adrien o la falta de un cuantioso dote por parte de su familia. A pesar de lo anterior, y de la insistencia de su propio cerebro, el corazón de Marinette permanecía perfectamente igual. Ella no había podido olvidarse de Adrien. 

Marinette detestaba admitirlo, pero la situación ya estaba comenzando a preocupar a su madre y a su mejor amiga Alya,quien se había casado la temporada pasada, justamente con el mejor amigo de Adrien. Ella parecía encontrarse a salvo y feliz, pero la suerte de Marinette aún estaba en juego. 

Aquella noche en el teatro, Marinette no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos pensamientos una y otra vez. Después de todo, ella no podía darse el lujo de muchas mujeres con bastante dinero, para quedarse soltera. Ella necesitaba seguridad, y una forma de mantener a su mamá cuando fuera anciana y su padre muriera. Marinette no tenía hermanos que pudiesen hacerse cargo de ellas, y al pertenecer a la clase alta, tampoco tenía opción alguna de trabajar o de valerse por sí misma. Posiblemente, el único oficio que podía ejercer era el de institutriz, y ni siquiera para eso tenía la suficiente educación, ya que en vez de ser enviada a una academia o algo por el estilo, había pasado toda su vida no haciendo otra cosa que preparándose para encontrar un prospecto. 

En aquel momento, mientras veía a aquella cantante de ópera llorar por su amor perdido, Marinette comenzó a arrepentirse de su acuerdo con Adrien. Lo cierto es que su amor por él la había adormecido, y si no se daba prisa, estaría en serios problemas. Ella correspondió la mirada del muchacho por un breve instante de tiempo, él la había observado desde el inicio de la obra, probablemente, como parte de su charada, pero sólo hasta ese momento Marinette decidía corresponderle. 

Lo cierto era que ella no podía culpar a Adrien. No era su obligación responder sus sentimientos, y aunque lo hiciera, tampoco podrían estar juntos, ya que una cosa era un simple flirteo y otra muy diferente, un matrimonio tan desventajoso como el suyo. Marinette miró por encima de la baranda al Capitán Luka Couffaine. Él era muy joven, y aún así, ya había recibido su primera regata, la Liberté. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que el muchacho siguiera subiendo de escalón en escalón hasta alcanzar una fortuna considerable. 

Luka Couffaine era el hijo mayor de su familia, una que al igual que la suya, había hecho su fortuna durante el imperio. El papá de Luka nunca había sido bien recibido en sociedad, e incluso algunos lo consideraban poco menos que un oficial caído en desgracia, pero su hijo parecía ser todo lo contrario, y ahora, él había puesto sus ojos en Marinette. Aquella unión sería simplemente perfecta, entre dos familias de un elevado rango militar y de fortuna equiparable. El único problema: ella no lo amaba. 

Marinette negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de exorcizar aquellos ociosos pensamientos. Después de todo, esto era justamente lo que se esperaba de ella, que consiguiera un esposo, y nada más. La felicidad conyugal como la que tenían sus padres era un asunto más bien raro. Lo común era ver parejas unidas por la comodidad, y eso debía ser suficiente para ella también. Marinette debía sacar a Adrien de su corazón, el problema es que no sabía exactamente cómo comenzar, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para finalizar su arreglo. 

Ella hizo a un lado todos aquellos perturbadores pensamientos mientras entraba al bellamente decorado salón de Madame Lavillant. Marinette hizo uso de su más bella sonrisa al tiempo que Adrien la invitaba a bailar durante un par de piezas. Luego, ella aceptó a otros dos caballeros. Marinette sintió sus esperanzas renovadas después de todo, aún era joven y podía ser que su suerte cambiara. 

Después de aquello Adrien le presentó a su primo. Marinette prefirió ahorrarse la vergüenza de admitir que ya lo conocía. Después de todo, era claro que Félix Graham de Vanilli quería borrar todas las manchas de su pasado. La alta sociedad parisina bullía en excitación por este nuevo recién llegado, que prometía ser una nueva oportunidad para mamás e hijas necesitadas de un prospecto. 

Apenas cruzaron un par de palabras, y el corazón de Marinette se ablandó. Félix no parecía conservar el mismo carácter altivo que le había traído tantos problemas. Ella siempre había creído que todos merecían una oportunidad, y no veía por qué aquella persona no iba a merecerlo. A pesar de lo anterior, Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente atacada cuando él preguntó acerca de su relación con Adrien. 

– Solo somos amigos – repitió Marinette mientras que continuaban bailando.

– En ese caso, me pregunto si existe algún impedimento para que yo… – comenzó Félix. Marinette quiso reír. Los rumores no mentían, su situación debía ser verdaderamente desesperada para que se lanzará al ruedo sin ninguna medida y sin apenas conocerla. Afortunadamente, ella aún tenía opciones diferentes antes que tener que aceptar una propuesta como aquella. 

– Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero la familia Agreste es vecina nuestra. Nuestra casa de campo está justo al lado de la suya a las afueras de Versailles. Adrien es mi amigo, y le debo cierta lealtad. Me temo que una relación más allá de la amistad está completamente por fuera de los límites. Además, es claro que la dama que usted decida desposar tendría que vivir lejos del país, y yo no planeo dejar a mis padres, soy su única hija.– dijo Marinette en el tono más dulce que logró articular, ya que debía ser de por sí bastante difícil para Félix ponerse en semejante posición tan vulnerable como para que ella decidiera darle una patada sin consideración a sus sentimientos.

– Bien… – dijo Félix sin dejar de dedicarle una disimulada sonrisa. – Nadie puede decir que no lo intenté. Me rechazaron sin mirarme dos veces, pero sé que estoy cumpliendo con mí parte del plan. 

–Me hace ver verdaderamente indolente– dijo Marinette quien se alejó momentáneamente de él para pasar a ponerse en formación. – pero si le sirve de consuelo, puedo poner en sus manos mis servicios. Yo ya llevo dos temporadas desde mi debut, y podría decirse que conozco la alta sociedad a profundidad.

– ¿Quiere decir que me ayudará a encontrar esposa rápidamente? – preguntó Félix. En ese momento le quedó claro que él también disfrutaba de su encuentro verbal ya que ella podía notar claramente una sonrisa escondida en la mitad de sus palabras y de sus expresiones.

– No puedo prometerlo tal cosa, pero puedo guiarlo a través del camino, si es que gusta – dijo Marinette alegremente. Ella siempre había disfrutado mucho haciendo amigos, y este podría ser uno de aquellos tantos.

– Me parece una propuesta interesante, y no disfrutaría tener que entrar a esta nueva sociedad sin una conocida que pudiera brindarme una mano amiga – respondió Félix aún sonriendo. 

Marinette tuvo la impresión cuando lo conoció de que él no era exactamente una persona sociable o que tuviera talento de moverse en sociedad. En realidad, Adrien tampoco tenía gran talento en este sentido, ya que si no hubiera sido por su dinero y su apariencia él nunca habría llamado la atención de tantas madres e hijas en busca de prospectos. Pero había algo muy diferente en Félix, su carácter parecía más taciturno que el de su primo. En el pasado ella simplemente lo había etiquetado como orgulloso y arrogante, pero estaba claro que el muchacho que conoció aquel entonces estaba muy cambiado.

De repente, la música dejó de sonar y Marinette dió una breve reverencia, preparándose para volver al lado de su mamá, quien le servía de chaperona durante aquella noche. Sin embargo, ella no la encontró sola, Sabine estaba en compañía de Adrien quien la miró de tal manera que le dió a entender que había estado esperándola. 

Marinette cruzó su mirada con la de él por algunos instantes, y sintió las mariposas en su estómago que solo era capaz de ocasionar Adrien. Francamente, ella no sabía cómo lograría exorcizarlo de sus pensamientos.

Adrien volvió a sacarla a bailar, lo que oficialmente rompía el límite no escrito de dos bailes por pareja durante una misma velada. Marinette aquello daría de qué hablar y que no le beneficiaría en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, justo como sucedía siempre que se encontraba Adrien de por medio, a ella no le importó. 

Marinette adoraba pasar tiempo con él, bailar con él, charlar con él y pasear con él, todo, dentro de los límites impuestos por la sociedad. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los dos se habían dejado llevar, y Marinette en particular sabía que podría ser la más perjudicada

Y aún así el baile apenas acababa de comenzar.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. El accidente

_[Lo que ocurre bajo el cielo]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cap2: El accidente_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Marinette amaba ese breve espacio de la mañana en el que ella era la primera en levantarse, el clima aún se encontraba frío y esparcía las gotas de rocío por doquier, mientras que la luz daba una tonalidad azul.

Ella bajó a la cocina, tomó su cesta y la llenó de panes horneados la noche anterior. Después, tomó una jarra de café muy caliente y la envolvió en una manta para que no perdiera su calor. Marinette ya sabía la rutina, y se valía de la creencia que tenían todos en aquella casa de que a ella le gustaba desayunar en el campo durante los días cálidos de primavera y el verano, para repetir aquel ritual.

Ella dejó la gran casa de campo de sus padres por la puerta de atrás, pasó los corrales de los animales domésticos y caminó hacia el bosque en la parte trasera del jardín, justo en donde la propiedad de los Dupain se encontraba con la de los Agreste, sin que existiera una cerca que los separara.

Adrien se encontraba de espaldas, recostado en el tronco de un enorme arce que adornaba el paisaje. Él estaba tan distraído que apenas reparó en su presencia cuando ella ya se acercaba.

– Hola – dijo Marinette amablemente.

– Oh, hola Marinette estaba algo distraído, déjame ayudarte – respondió él mientras se apresuraba a poner la jarra sobre el césped y a preparar la manta en la que iban a tomar el desayuno. Adrien, al igual que ella, también conocía la rutina. Pues los dos habían pasado bastante tiempo repitiendola en secreto.

Marinette y Adrien habían sido vecinos durante más de cinco años, desde que sus padres habían comprado la propiedad vecina. La casa de los Agreste era mucho más grande y elegante que la de los Dupain, pero sus terrenos no eran la mitad de productivos que los de su familia. Al punto que Tom Dupain solía decir que la casa Agreste solo servía para ser hermosa, y nada más.

A pesar de lo anterior, Adrien y Marinette se hicieron amigos al instante. Al principio, ella pensó que sería uno de esos irritantes nobles como Chloe Burgeois, pero él resultó ser todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, aquella costumbre de desayunar juntos solo dió inició un par de años antes, poco después del debut de Marinette y luego que Gabriel Agreste prácticamente hubiera lanzado a su hijo en sociedad.

Marinette acudió a aquel bosque una mañana y se encontró con él. Ella tan sólo traía su desayuno, pero no le importó compartir. En realidad, nada parecía haberle importado mucho desde que lo conoció, y aquel pensamiento estaba comenzando a molestarla cada vez más, ya que aquello era justamente lo contrario a lo que una persona razonable debía hacer. Marinette sirvió el café, los panes, el queso, los encurtidos y la fruta para dos en los platos, mientras que los dos comenzaban una ligera conversación. Ella levantó brevemente la miraba hacía las copas de los árboles y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo resguardados que estaban del mundo exterior. Este era justo el tipo de cosas que la podían meter en serios problemas.

Ella no podía recordar el momento exacto en el que su mamá le había dicho que debía evitar a toda costa pasar tiempo a solas con un hombre sin presencia de un chaperon, pero lo cierto es que esta era una de las verdades innegables en su vida. Y aún así, aquí estaba ella, poniendo en riesgo su situación económica, su reputación y el futuro que su madre, todo, por qué Adrien había pensado que sería maravilloso que pudieran tener encuentros como el de aquella mañana.

Marinette accedió, al igual que accedió a pretender que él la estaba cortejando, al igual que había accedido a todos y cada uno de sus caprichos desde aquel entonces. Ella tomó su labor de costura y comenzó a trabajar en silencio mientras que él terminaba su desayuno. Adrien la miraba fijamente y la ponía nerviosa, por lo que nada hubiera querido más que detenerse y preguntar exactamente qué quería de ella. Marinette ya había invertido demasiado tiempo en aquella charada, no podía seguir pretendiendo que tenía un cortejo con Adrien.

– Adrien – comenzó Marinette. – yo quería hablarte acerca del picnic que planea hacer tu papá mañana en la tarde.

– Si, supongo que haremos lo de siempre, yo me sentaré junto a tí y a tu familia. Si llegan a organizar un baile participaremos, y…

– Espera – dijo Marinette – precisamente de eso quería hablar – continuó Marinette. Ella sintió que la garganta se le secaba y que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. No sabía porqué le costaba tanto trabajo negarle algo a Adrien. Probablemente era porque ella nunca lo había hecho.

– Nuestro cortejo fingido ha sido demasiado largo – dijo Marinette – me preocupa que esto pueda afectarme, la gente ya no nos toma en serio. Mamá y Alya están muy preocupadas por mí, piensan que es perjudicial que esto continúe. Yo creo que podría conseguir alguien que en realidad esté interesado en mí – continuó la chica quien bajó su mirada. De repente, el césped pareció ser lo más atractivo alrededor, en especial, porque evitaba que ella tuviera que confrontar a Adrien mientras decía aquellas palabras.

– ¿Tienes alguien en mente? – preguntó Adrien mucho más serio de lo que Marinette nunca lo hubiese escuchado. – ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

– Bueno, pues… – murmuró Marinette quien en realidad no sabía cómo abordar el tema– creo que el Capitán Couffaine ha puesto su vista en mí.

– ¿Y tú has puesto su vista en él? – preguntó Adrien.

– ¿Eso realmente importa? – preguntó Marinette – tú sabes a la perfección que debo resolver mi situación, ese es el deber que tengo con mi familia. No importa si me gusta o no.

– Marinette – dijo Adrien quien con su mano subió muy gentilmente su mandíbula para que ella tuviera que mirarlo – ¿te molestaría si nuestro cortejo deja de ser falso y se transformara en algo verdadero? – preguntó.

Marinette contuvo su respiración, ya que esta era una declaración indirecta de que él se estaba enamorando de ella. ¿Sería posible que él realmente pensara en casarse con ella? esto sin lugar a dudas se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño hecho realidad.

– Eso me encantaría – suspiró Marinette. De repente Adrien se inclinó hacia ella.

– Por favor, déjame besarte – dijo Adrien cuyo rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo. Marinette nunca le había negado nada a Adrien, y no quería que aquella fuera la primera oportunidad. Por lo anterior, ella asintió.

Él se aproximó a ella muy lentamente y la besó en los labios. Marinette sabía que aquello estaba completamente prohibido, si alguien llegaba a enterarse su reputación y su futuro se verían gravemente afectados, pero aún así, lo dejó continuar, mientras que sus suaves y cálidos labios hacían contacto con los suyos. Marinette sintió su temperatura aumentar y su corazón acelerarse, pero esto no hizo otra cosa más que empeorar cuando él puso la palma de su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y bajó muy lentamente hasta su pecho, y gracias al movimiento de sus dedos a ella le quedó claro que él ardía en deseos de continuar su exploración y tocarla.

El problema era que Marinette también deseaba que él continuara. Adrien dejó sus labios y se concentró en su cuello. Ella sintió el aleteo de sus labios sobre su piel mientras aquello le producía escalofrío. Marinette se dejó caer sobre la manta de picnic al tiempo que él la seguía y se ubicaba cuidadosamente sobre ella.

Su beso jamás se rompió, ni por un momento, mientras él seguía acariciándola por encima de su vestido rosa pálido. Lentamente, Marinette se separó de Adrien por un momento. Ella necesitaba recuperar su aliento. Marinette subió sus manos hacia el rostro de Adrien admirando lo guapo que podía llegar a ser y lo acarició muy lentamente, mientras que él le regalaba aquella misma mirada soñadora que él le dirigía cada vez que bailaban juntos el vals.

Al parecer, ella estaba seriamente equivocada, Adrien ya no la veía como una amiga, y el hecho de que él estuviera sobre ella en medio del bosque era un claro indicio.

– Adrien – exhaló mientras él la volvía a besar. Ella sintió que al pronunciar su nombre él mordía levemente su labio inferior. Marinette suspiró mientras que un nuevo escalofrío la recorría por completo.

De repente, ella sintió el pasto húmedo debajo de su vestido y recordó que cualquiera podría notar que se encontraba retozando en el césped si veía manchas en la tela, y fue en ese momento en que toda su excitación se convirtió en verdadero terror, pues este era justamente el tipo de cosas que podían arruinarla en sociedad.

– Detente, detente– dijo Marinette mientras lo apartaba poniendo su mano en su pecho– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó.

– Lo lamento, yo pensé…

– Esta es la perfecta receta para un escándalo – dijo Marinette mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas en su canasta. – me arruirarías, si es que alguien se llega a enterar – continuó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

– En todo caso, nuestro cortejo finalmente está llegando a su punto cúspide – respondió Adrien con voz risueña. Marinette levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él tenía una sonrisa escondida en su mirada, una que solo podía traer la verdadera felicidad.

– Por favor, Adrien, dime que estás hablando en serio – suspiró Marinette quien ya se encontraba de pie y con la cesta de picnic en sus manos.

– Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio – respondió Adrien cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, y llevamos pretendiendo que estamos cortejo desde hace dos, por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. – insistió.

– Siempre pensé que no me veías como nada más que una amiga – dijo Marinette quien sintió las lágrimas de felicidad acumularse en sus ojos.

– Al principio fue así, Marinette. Sin embargo, yo sé que seremos muy felices, nos divertimos juntos, nuestros caracteres son compatibles, incluso nuestras casas colindan la una con la otra– comenzó Adrien lleno de esperanza mientras daba un paso hacía adelante para tomar la mano de Marinette. – tu sabes que seremos muy, muy felices.

– Lo sé– dijo ella quien le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. De repente, Marinette se percató de que la neblina de la mañana se estaba disipando y el sol había subido por completo, era hora de regresar a casa.

Marinette caminó con el corazón palpitando fuertemente por la felicidad. Adrien y ella habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos sin señal alguna de esperanza, por lo que aquello parecía una especie de sueño hecho realidad. Ella suspiró alegremente mientras veía el jardín posterior de su casa. De repente, todo le pareció más hermoso, las doncellas de la cocina se veían más serviciales que de costumbre mientras ella dejaba la cesta de su desayuno para ser lavada.

Ella cruzó la casa hacía el desayunador del primer piso en donde se encontraba su mamá sentada leyendo las noticias sociales de los periódicos, así como otras columnas de chismes. Marinette se encontraba tan alegre que decidió que no necesitaba saber acerca de las vidas de los otros, ella solo quería perderse en su propia felicidad. Marinette suspiró mientras se servía una taza de café, pues no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos verdes de Adrien, en la alegría que le había mostrado cuando ella aceptó dar aquel gran paso.

– Marinette – la llamó su mamá.

– ¿Sí?

– Te pregunté si ya sabes que vestido usarás durante el baile de los Agreste – dijo Sabine. De repente, su mamá se quedó mirándola fijamente como si hubiera notado algo importante en ella, algo que le restaba cualquier importancia a su respuesta.

– Yo…

– Ven conmigo a mi vestidor, ahora – dijo Sabine seriamente, pero fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que sabía que alguno de los miembros de la servidumbre podrían mirarla.

– S-sí mamá – dijo Marinette mientras se ponía de pie. Las dos subieron al segundo piso en tanto pasaban por múltiples habitaciones que se encontraban cerradas y clausuradas, hasta que llegaron a uno de los espacios completamente habitados: el vestidor de su mamá.

Sabine cerró la puerta con llave y sin mediar otra palabra comenzó a mirarla atentamente. Ella pasó la mano por la mancha verde que el césped había dejado en la parte trasera de su vestido, y sus dedos por el moretón en el labio inferior de Marinette. Fue en ese momento que ella entendió que su mamá lo sabía absolutamente todo, aún sin necesidad de una palabra. Aquella mujer siempre había sido el vivo retrato de la dulzura y la comprensión maternal, pero Marinette sabía que había llegado a un punto de inflección, pues ella había roto todas y cada una de las reglas que se suponía debía seguir en la alta sociedad, y se encontraba a puertas de un posible escándalo.

– Se acabaron tus desayunos sola en el campo – dijo Sabine seriamente. Su mamá tenía una manera muy particular de imponer su autoridad sin sonar enfadada o siquiera molesta y en aquel momento hacía uso de aquel talento.

– No volverás a salir sin un chaperon– continuó.

– Mamá…

– Nada, no quiero oír nada – dijo Sabine – he pasado dos temporadas enteras viendo como prácticamente auto destruyes tu imagen en público. Tu bailaste tres piezas con él, en frente de todos, y ahora esto.

– Él me dijo que…

– ¿Se comprometió contigo? – preguntó Sabine apenas sin levantar la voz.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette para quien aquella pregunta sonó distante e incomprensible.

– Te pregunté: ¿Te pidió matrimonio? – repitió Sabine. De repente, la realidad la golpeó en el rostro, pues en realidad Adrien no se había comprometido con ella, ni siquiera había nombrado la palabra matrimonio en su discurso. De repente, toda la felicidad que hubiera podido sentir se evaporó en el aire. Marinette recordó haber leído muchos libros en los que hablaban de cómo los nobles antes de la revolución tenían amantes dentro de las mujeres mejor acomodadas que vivían en su comarca. ¿Sería posible que esta fuera la relación que se estaba formando entre los dos? después de todo, Adrien pertenecía a una de las familias nobles del viejo régimen.

– Él me dijo que me quería, mamá, estoy segura de que hablaba en serio– dijo Marinette quien se sentó muy lentamente en una de las sillas doradas que adornaban el vestidor de su mamá.

– Oh Marinette – suspiró Sabine mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello– esto es mi culpa, estaba tan emocionada cuando ustedes dos iniciaron su cortejo que me dejé llevar. Es hora de que termines con este sinsentido, cariño. El capitán Coufainne es una excelente opción.

– No es tu culpa, en todo caso, esto era completamente falso– dijo Marinette.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Sabine contrariada. Marinette comenzó a narrarle todo a su mamá, desde aquel incómodo baile en el que se conocieron, hasta el transcurso de su acuerdo. Lo cierto es que Adrien no había hablado de matrimonio, él simplemente había dicho que quería que su cortejo fuera real, pero lo cierto es que ella no estaba en posición alguna de esperar. El reloj pasaba mucho más rápido para Marinette de lo que lo hacía para Adrien, a quien la sociedad perdonaría el quedarse sin un matrimonio decente a cierta edad. Pero ella era harina de otro costal.

– No quiero volver a oír hablar más de Adrien Agreste en esta casa, por lo que a mí concierne, ese asunto está completamente terminado. Y si yo fuera tú, me pondría a rezar para que mantenga su "real" boca bien cerrada. – dijo Sabine seriamente.

Marinette hubiera querido tener las herramientas para hacerle entender a su mamá que lo que ella decía no era verdad, que se equivocaba, pues ella confiaba en la palabra de Adrien. Sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que después de dos temporadas sin una resolución ella dijera que su confianza en él no había sido menguada. Tal vez lo que todos decían era cierto, tal vez había llegado la hora de sacar a Adrien Agreste de su corazón, aunque esto llegase a doler como nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix hubiera dado todo por pasar el fin de semana en la ciudad con todas las comodidades que esta podía ofrecer. Sin embargo, aquella semana toda la vida social se trasladaba hacia el campo, y para ser más concretos, a la casa de Gabriel Agreste. Su tío nunca fue una persona precisamente sociable. Sin embargo, si la familia Agreste quería mantener públicamente el estatus que había gozado hasta la fecha, su tío debía hacer ciertas concesiones, y una de ellas era el picnic anual con su correspondiente baile que se ofrecía en la casa de campo de la familia.

Según su mamá, aquella era la invitación más deseada de toda la temporada. Su tío había encontrado la forma de matar varios pájaros con un solo tiro, ya que aquello servía como indudable manera de reafirmar su alta posición en la sociedad, y evitar que lo tildaran de mezquino por no facilitar algún tipo de entretenimiento a la clase alta. Amelie había insistido que partieran en dirección a la casa de campo de los Agreste sin siquiera esperar la respuesta al mensaje que ella mandó unos días antes, mediante el que pedía permiso de quedarse en la mansión junto con Félix.

– Sería una canallada si llega a negarse– dijo Amelie– somos familia, no creo que tenga el suficiente descaro de invitarnos a uno de sus eventos, pero no permitirnos quedarnos en su casa.

– Aún así creo que debimos haber esperado su respuesta – contestó Félix mientras el carruaje avanzaba a gran velocidad.

– Félix, querido, dile al cochero que reduzca la velocidad un poco, si continuamos así podríamos… – comenzó Amelie, quien no pudo continuar su discurso, ya que un fuerte sonido la interrumpió.

Félix apenas fue consciente de un golpe seco y la vibración del carruaje, antes de golpearse la cabeza con el techo del vehículo gracias al fuerte salto producido por el impacto. Él no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, lo único que supo fue que despertó con dolor en la muñeca izquierda y la imposibilidad de distinguir algo más que las figuras que se movían levemente a contraluz.

– Apártense – ordenó una firme voz femenina – está despertando – dijo. Félix recuperó la vista muy lentamente, y pudo ver una mujer que lo inspeccionaba atentamente. Ella vestía un traje para montar rojo profundo, adornado con una camisa interna negra y galones del mismo color, que la hacían ver aún más imponente de lo que se escuchaba.

– Señor – dijo ella – ¿puede oírme? – preguntó la chica. Félix hizo su mejor esfuerzo por entornar su mirada y se dio cuenta de que él había visto aquellos ojos azules en alguna parte. Se trataba de Marinette Dupain Cheng quien se veía casi irreconocible con aquel traje para montar.

– ¿Señorita Dupain? – preguntó Félix en voz baja.

– Sí, sí, soy yo – dijo ella en un tono más suave y gentil, estaba claro que ella sólo pretendía hacerlo sentir mejor – el carruaje del médico se encuentra aquí, ¿cree que soportaría subir?

– Creo que sí, yo sólo quiero dormir.

– No, por favor, debe mantenerse despierto– insistió Marinette con aquel mismo tono dulce que había utilizado. Si no hubiera sido por aquel dolor infernal que sintió mientras que lo ayudaban a levantarse, Félix habría pensado que aquel era un momento sumamente conmovedor, ya que eran escasas las personas que habían tenido semejante gentileza hacía él.

Félix sintió que lo colocaban en un acojinado asiento de carruaje, mientras que él trataba de mirar a su alrededor. En aquel vehículo se encontraba su madre quien parecía sostener su brazo contra su cuerpo en una especie de vendaje improvisado. Ella se veía mucho mejor que él. A su lado, se encontraba un médico quien en cuanto lo vió comenzó a examinarlo.

– Por favor, dígame cuántos dedos ve – dijo el sujeto. Félix respondió todas las preguntas sin siquiera dudarlo, ya que aquel sentimiento de adormecimiento iba desapareciendo lentamente y era reemplazado por un fuerte dolor en cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

– Se encuentra bien, pero necesita reposo. Considero que no es necesario llevarlo al hospital– dijo el médico.

– Perfecto – asintió Marinette – entonces los llevaremos a casa.

– Querida, no quiero ser una molestia – dijo Amelie. – podríamos escribir a la mansión Agreste, de seguro que vendrán a socorrernos.

– No es una molestia– contestó Marinette amablemente. – podrán escribir una vez se sientan mejor– dijo la chica.

Félix ya se sentía completamente despierto cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una elegante casa de campo. Marinette insistió en que debía tomar cama de inmediato, pero él se negó. Félix sólo había sufrido un mal golpe en la cabeza, pero no se sentía realmente mal, mientras que Amelie sí parecía requerir atención en su brazo. Él y Marinette acompañaron al médico a un cuarto elegantemente decorado de tapizados azul claro, en el segundo piso de la casa en donde el sujeto se preparó para coser la herida.

Los dos se sentaron en un par de sillas en la sala de estar con la que contaba aquella habitación, y fue allí que finalmente Félix se vió libre para preguntar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Félix mirando atentamente a Marinette.

– No lo tengo muy claro– dijo – creo que su carruaje simplemente volcó. Mi doncella, Tikki, y yo estábamos cabalgando por el lugar, cuando escuchamos un fuerte estruendo. El carruaje se encontraba de lado. Primero sacamos de allí a su mamá, y luego a usted, no fue fácil, porque usted perdió el conocimiento, pero un par de jornaleros que pasaban por allí nos ayudaron a ponerlo a salvo a usted y al cochero. El médico llegó un poco después, debe agradecerle a Tikki, ella fue quien dió el aviso.

Félix la escuchó atentamente, apenas si podía imaginarse aquella escena, en que él era rescatado por aquella mujer que en principio le había parecido completamente regular y algo insulsa, pero que ahora le demostraba tener verdadero carácter. Marinette pudo demostrar su temple una vez más, ya que no dudó dos veces en atender las necesidades del médico quien tuvo la sangrienta tarea de cerrar la herida de su madre. Ella asumió aquello sin signo alguno de temor, lo cual era mucho más de lo que él podía decir de sí mismo, ya que sintió algo de mareo y deseos de desmayarse nuevamente.

No fue sino hasta pasado el mediodía que Félix finalmente accedió a apartarse del lado de su madre, cuando ella se veía sumamente cómoda en su cama, y el olor del almuerzo era demasiado para resistirlo. Félix cenó con los Dupain quienes parecían ser una familia cálida y acogedora.

– Bienvenido a nuestra casa, señor – dijo atentamente Sabine mientras lo conducía a su asiento en la mesa, conforme indicaba la etiqueta para toda buena anfitriona.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora? – preguntó atentamente Tom, mientras que se sentaba al lado de su esposa. En ese momento, no escapó de la atención de Félix que la disposición de los asientos era sumamente irregular, ya que a pesar de que solo eran cuatro comensales Marinette y él fueron ubicados uno al lado del otro.

Aquello era sumamente extraño, ¿sería posible que la mamá de Marinette estuviera interesada en que él la cortejara? Félix quiso reír, ya que la situación era completamente absurda, luego de que la mismísima Marinette le hubiera dicho que no estaba interesada en él. Sin embargo, había algo muy sospechoso, ya que Adrien era admirador de la chica, y él era socialmente considerado un mejor partido que Félix.

El almuerzo ocurrió sin ningún imprevisto. Aquella familia era agradable, y rápidamente le quedó claro a Félix que su dinámica era muy parecida a la suya, ya que nominalmente era Tom Dupain la cabeza de la familia, pero en las decisiones realmente relevantes era su esposa quien gobernaba. Al terminar de comer, él pidió permiso y decidió retirarse pues deseaba volver con su mamá.

– Marinette – dijo Sabine amablemente – ¿Podrías acompañar al señor a la habitación de su mamá, por favor?– Marinette se puso de pie y cumplió una a una las instrucciones de Sabine.

– Creo que su mamá ha puesto los ojos en mí – comentó Félix descaradamente.

– Me temo que sí, así ha sido– respondió Marinette con una sonrisa.

– Pero usted no lo ha hecho, usted sigue interesada en Agreste – dijo Félix a lo que Marinette no respondió.

– Él es un buen hombre y sería un gran partido– contestó Marinette tras una larga pausa.

– Y aún así, su mamá no parece satisfecha– insistió Félix quien tenía el presentimiento de que había un secreto más allá de lo que Marinette le decía.

– Han pasado dos temporadas desde mi debut, mamá está preocupada– confesó Marinette. Félix sonrió, le gustaba la progresiva confianza que estaban poniendo el uno en el otro, y la descarada franqueza de su relación. Aquello sería completamente inaceptable en un cortejo real, pero al ser simples conocidos, podían ser más directos.

– Y Adrien Agreste no ha dado señas de vida, entiendo– dijo Félix.

– Usted debería enfocarse más en su propia búsqueda antes que interferir en la mía, señor, ya que si los rumores son ciertos, debe tener verdadera prisa– respondió Marinette. En ese momento Félix entendió que había tocado un punto sensible, ya que ella se soltó de su brazo y se alejó levemente de él.

– Creo que usted ya puede encontrar la habitación de su mamá por su propia cuenta, con permiso – dijo ella al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia. En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de que lo más sensato sería dejarla marchar, pero no sin antes dedicarle una disculpa.

– Lamento mucho si la he ofendido– alcanzó a decir Félix en voz alta antes de que ella se marchara por el pasillo. Ella se volteó muy lentamente como si esperara que añadiera algo más – pero créame que no hay nadie mejor que yo para decirle cuán mala idea es tomar decisiones inadecuadas en sociedad, lo cierto es que pueden llegar a salir bastante caras– concluyó.

Marinette asintió muy lentamente, era claro que su disculpa había sido aceptada, pero aquello no implicaba que ella quisiera seguir su conversación con él. Después, ella dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo.

Félix envió una nota a la casa Agreste informándoles de su percance y el estado de salud de su mamá, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta llegada la tarde que Adrien apareció en la puerta de los Dupain con una respuesta. Félix pudo ver a su primo llegar a través de la ventana de la habitación que le habían dado los Dupain y decidió bajar a la primera planta para recibirlo él mismo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el mayordomo no lo recibió.

Sabine se encontraba en la entrada de su casa charlando con Adrien, en lo que parecía una conversación muy seria. Por un momento, él se temió que se tratara de algo referente a su estado de salud o al de su madre, por lo que se quedó escondido en la parte baja de las escaleras en donde podía escuchar su conversación.

– Marinette no me ha dicho nada, pero yo lo sé todo, señor Agreste– dijo Sabine– llevo dos años soportando esta tontería mientras el tiempo de mi hija se agota como la arena de un reloj.

– Por favor, señora Dupain, si me permitiera entrar y hablar con ella, yo podría…

– Lo que más me duele es que ella realmente confía en usted, confía en su palabra– insistió Sabine más y más molesta – puede que nosotros no seamos un linaje noble, pero mi hija no está exenta de obligaciones, y eso usted lo sabe. Yo no quiero ni imaginar que llegaría a pasar si Tom se llega a enterar de lo que sucedió esta mañana, esto terminaría disolviéndose en un duelo, y me niego a siquiera concebir la idea de perder a mi marido antes de tiempo.

– No es lo que usted cree, sólo fue un simple beso.

– Un beso, o todo el acto, eso es completamente irrelevante, y eso usted lo sabe. Sea como sea, el nombre de Marinette se arruinaría – dijo Sabine.

– Realmente quisiera hablar con ella – insistió Adrien. Félix quiso rodar los ojos en signo de exasperación. Era claro que si había pasado lo que él creía, y Adrien había pasado tiempo con Marinette sin presencia de un chaperon, Sabine no querría que él volviera a ver a su hija, a menos que fuera para concretar un matrimonio. Él no entendía porqué a su estupido primo le era tan difícil entenderlo. Esta familia podrían no ser los Agreste, pero sin duda tenían un honor que mantener.

– Si quiere hablar con alguien será con Tom, si es que desea pedir su mano, de lo contrario, no quiero volver a ver su rostro en esta casa, señor Agreste. Lo único que le ruego es que si en realidad siente algo por Marinette se mantenga callado y no se atreva a mencionar una palabra de esto a nadie.

– Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera dañar a Marinette – dijo Adrien resueltamente– y si es con el señor Dupain con quien debo hablar, entonces lo haré, pediré su mano.

– Usted claramente se está burlando de mí – dijo la mujer.

– Claro que no, yo amo a Marinette – afirmó Adrien. Félix contuvo el aliento. Él nunca había escuchado a su primo hacer semejante afirmación. Adrien era una persona excesivamente cándida y comprometer su palabra de aquella manera no era propio de él. En ese momento, Félix lo entendió, en realidad, su primo decía la verdad, él estaba muy enamorado de Marinette.

– Quisiera creerle, señor Agreste, pero hasta que no haya un anuncio público, le prohibo que se acerque nuevamente a ella – dijo Sabine. Félix sabía que la mamá de Marinette podía sonar dura, pero él no podía dejar de pensar que era justa. Adrien solo lograría arruinar por completo a Marinette si ambos seguían por aquel camino, lo mejor era cortar esa relación de raíz.

– Entiendo, señora Dupain – dijo Adrien, quien extendió su mano con un sobre en la mano – por favor, he venido a ver a mi tía, y agradecer los cuidados que le ha proporcionado. Mi papá envió esta respuesta al mensaje de mi primo, y me gustaría entregársela personalmente.

– Está bien – aceptó Sabine dudosa. Félix entendió de inmediato que quería el menor número de probabilidades de que él pudiera encontrarse en secreto con su hija. Ella abrió la puerta, por lo que Félix subió lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de su mamá, con sumo cuidado de no ser oído.

– Creo que Adrien está en la puerta– dijo Félix quien se sentó en el sofá.

– ¿Trae un mensaje de tu tío? – preguntó Emilie.

– Espero que así sea.

Adrien entró a la habitación en compañía de Sabine. Atrás habían quedado las discusiones y las desavenencias, Sabine era nuevamente la amable y dulce mujer que habían conocido aquella mañana. Por su parte, su primo fue el perfecto retrato de la cortesía mientras que preguntaba por el estado de salud de su tía. Amelie parecía encantada, pero algo preocupada. De repente, Marinette apareció por la puerta de la habitación, cargada con una bandeja con bebidas y bocadillos para el invitado.

– Podrías haber dejado que las mucamas hicieran ese trabajo, querida– dijo Sabine tras agradecerle a Marinette por su ayuda. Félix sintió deseos de reír ante la situación. Era claro lo que buscaba la chica. Ella quería hallar una manera para ver a Adrien. Él apenas pudo imaginar la situación en esa casa, posiblemente, Marinette se encontraba enamorada de él, mientras que su madre desesperadamente buscaba una manera de deshacerse de aquel desdichado pretendiente que no parecía tener ninguna clase de intención seria con su hija.

Por su parte, el rostro de Adrien se iluminó por completo al ver a Marinette entrar con la bandeja en las manos. Félix sonrió al ver el semblante de su primo cambiar. Él parecía feliz, algo que nunca había sido característico de Adrien, ya que él siempre lucía algo melancólico, lo cual no era de extrañarse, pues vivía encerrado en una casa en la mitad de la nada con su amargado padre.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Dupain– dijo Adrien levantándose de su silla y haciendo una reverencia.

– Buenas Tardes, señor Agreste. – respondió ella.

– Oh, querida, llegas justo a tiempo, Gabriel tuvo la amabilidad de escribir y me ha enviado un mensaje y quería leerlo a todos mis amigos– dijo Amelie sonriente– ¿Por qué no sigues y te sientas? – preguntó – oh, sí, allí hay un lugar disponible, justo allí, al lado de Félix. Querido, ¿serías tan amable de hacerte un lado y permitirle a la señorita Dupain sentarse en el sofá junto a tí?.

Félix tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a su madre sentarse. Él nunca había visto a Amelie actuar como una de aquellas ambiciosas mamás de la alta sociedad, muriéndose por casar a sus hijos. Sin embargo, estaba claro que su mamá había quedado impresionada por la hija de su anfitriona, y ahora se unía a sus esfuerzos por emparejarlos. Marinette debió entender hacia dónde iba todo aquello. Los dos compartieron una sonrisa confidente, pues una cosa era lidiar con una mamá insistente y otra muy diferente, con dos al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de Adrien desapareció al pasar su vista de su tía a la señora Dupain. Él también había entendido que en algún punto de aquel largo cortejo que tenía con Marinette había dejado de ser el favorito de aquella familia, y ahora estaba pasando a ser algo más parecido a un inconveniente. Félix entendió de inmediato que su primo debió darse cuenta de que la única manera en que su relación sería considerada aceptable sería si se apresuraba a lanzar una propuesta de matrimonio.

Amelie abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla primero en privado, ya que quería indagar en su contenido antes de que los demás la escucharan. De repente, Félix vió el rostro de su mamá palidecer al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de incredulidad a Adrien.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Amelie alterada.

– ¿Qué sucede mamá? – preguntó Félix, en tanto Adrien fruncía el ceño en señal de sorpresa.

– Perdón tía, no sé a qué se refiere – dijo Adrien– papá de seguro quiere que ustedes se desplacen lo más rápido posible a la casa – concluyó.

– Pues si eso es lo que él quiere, esta carta no parece indicarlo – dijo Amelie quien parecía haber perdido toda su cortesía burguesa.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, mamá? – insistió Félix quien sólo quería saber de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Gabriel Agreste me comunica que no puede recibirnos en su casa y que el picnic y el baile de mañana al parecer quedaron aplazados para el próximo viernes. Lo que significa que tendremos que quedarnos una semana entera en el campo. No sé qué vamos a hacer, Félix, yo no puedo viajar así a París, pero tampoco tenemos un lugar para quedarnos. – dijo Amelie quien parecía luchar contra sí misma con el fin de ocultar su desesperación.

Félix le regaló una mirada a Adrien en busca de algún tipo de explicación, pero lo único que encontró fue un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza en los ojos de su primo. Al parecer, él no conocía el contenido de aquel mensaje, y a juzgar por su expresión sonrojada, no aprobaba la decisión de Gabriel.

– Señora Graham de Vanilli, puede permanecer en esta casa si lo desea, usted necesita recuperarse – intervino Marinette dulcemente, quien le dirigió una mirada a su propia mamá en busca de consentimiento, que la buena mujer no tardó en dar.

– Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto– dijo la señora Dupain– nos encanta tener invitados. Esta casa es mucho más grande de lo que esperábamos y a veces nos sentimos solos – confesó la señora Dupain.

– Además, sería una oportunidad perfecta para que los muchachos se conocieran, y ustedes hicieran nuevas amistades en Francia– agregó. Félix se dio cuenta de inmediato que Sabine tocaba justo la tonada que su madre quería oír, ya que su rostro se iluminó por completo y comenzó a asentir. Era oficial: sus muy obstinadas madres estaban decididas a emparejarlos a cómo diera lugar. Félix se frotó las sienes, y Marinette disimuló una carcajada haciéndola pasar como un estornudo, pues esto tocaba la delgada línea entre lo irritante y lo ridículo.

– Oh, muchas gracias, estaremos encantados de quedarnos en esta hermosa casa con ustedes, y su encantadora hija que no han sido más que gentiles con nosotros…

– No es necesario, tía– intervino Adrien quien no parecía compartir la excitación general – hablaré con papá, probablemente él entrará en razón.

– Oh, puedes hacerlo querido, pero si no llegas a tener éxito, entonces puedes decirles que estamos con sus buenos vecinos, y que asistiremos gustosos a su picnic y a su baile– dijo.

– Por su puesto tía– respondió Adrien quien no se escuchaba tan emocionado por semejante comentario.

De repente, Marinette se acercó hacía él y le brindó una taza de café, al igual que a todos los demás. Félix no se percató del momento en que ella había dejado su asiento, pero ella ya le había entregado una taza a la señora Dupain y a su mamá, y ahora el suertudo beneficiado era Adrien. Ella debía haber estudiado todas y cada una de las lecciones que debían enseñarles a aquellas chicas de la clase alta para encontrar marido, ya que en el momento en que ella le entregó la taza, sus dedos rozaron levemente. Marinette batió muy lentamente sus párpados, dándole una vista de sus lindos ojos azules. Adrien pareció contener el aliento por un breve instante y sonrió.

Félix se preguntó si él había sido el único en darse cuenta de aquello, pues todo había transcurrido tan rápido que solo una persona muy observadora habría podido verlo. Adrien pareció calmarse con aquel gesto y conservó aquella expresión soñadora.

– ¿Quieres café o té? –le preguntó Marinette con simple formalidad amistosa, muy diferente a todo aquel encanto que había derrochado en Adrien.

– Café – respondió Félix. Él recibió la taza de sus manos mientras se seguía concentrando en la interacción de Marinette y Adrien. Su primo escuchaba atentamente a su mamá revivir uno a uno los detalles del accidente mientras que ella lo observaba con una expresión soñadora.

Félix sabía que Adrien debía tener serios problemas con Gabriel Agreste por pretender una chica con tan poco rango social como aquella, pero que se encontraba lo suficientemente acomodada como para verse obligados a tratarla con la mayor consideración. Él sabía que si Marinette realmente hubiera sido de una clase más baja, Gabriel habría podido deshacerse de ella con mucha más facilidad.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que él no podía culpar a Adrien. Marinette era encantadora. Él sentía una fuerte atracción física hacia ella, pues aún recordaba lo intrépida que se veía cuando lo rescató de aquel carruaje volcado, o cuando no dudó en ofrecerle su casa a su mamá enferma. Él se permitió voltear su mirada hacía ella por un breve instante de tiempo. Ella se veía alegre mientras que coqueteaba visualmente con su primo. Un leve sonrojo cruzaba por sus mejillas, y su largo cuello se estiraba hacia él.

Félix tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Lo cierto era que él no podía darse el lujo de quererla para sí. Él había pagado demasiado caro el precio de su mezquindad, e ir justamente detrás de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado Adrien sería completamente despreciable. Félix decidió sepultar aquellos pensamientos, no importaba lo que pensara su mamá o la señora Dupain, cortejar a Marinette estaba por fuera de toda discusión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Gracias por salvar a mi tía y a mi primo, señorita Dupain– dijo Adrien mientras se recostaba en el marco de la entrada principal del primer piso, y dedicándole una amable mirada. Marinette sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban, pero decidió controlarse, ya que se encontraban bajo la mirada atenta de su mamá, quien los había acompañado hasta la puerta de la casa.

– No tiene por qué agradecerme, es lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera– respondió Marinette en un suspiro.

– Este fin de semana pediré una cita con su papá, si es que está de acuerdo– dijo Adrien sonriente. Marinette escuchó a su mamá contener el aliento. Ella al igual que su hija sabían a la perfección lo que significaba aquello. Adrien tenía la intención de pedir permiso a su papá antes de proponerle matrimonio a la chica.

– Estoy de acuerdo – fue lo único que se atrevió a murmurar Marinette.

Aquella tarde, Marinette tomó su canasta de jardinería y su sombrero de paja, y salió al jardín a atender las flores. Ella se unió a su mamá quien atendía las observaciones de los jornaleros de sus tierras y escuchó brevemente. Podía ser que Tom Dupain fuera nominalmente la cabeza de aquella casa, pero era Sabine quien manejaba casi todos los asuntos que trataban de dinero. Tom había hecho fortuna en el ejército, pero ahora se necesitaban dos para mantenerla e incrementarla.

Ella se apartó del lado de su mamá en cuanto vio a Félix acercarse al jardín. Hasta ahora, Marinette no tenía queja alguna de su invitado. Todo lo contrario, se había mostrado bastante agradable, muy diferente al adolecente irritante con el que había tenido la desgracia de toparse años atrás. Su carácter parecía diferente, si bien conservaba ese aire algo reservado que siempre había tenido, ahora se veía menos agresivo, como si estuviera en calma, y aquello se manifestaba en la forma en la que se comportaba con los demás.

Marinette no tenía duda que con aquella nueva actitud más amable Félix no tardaría en cumplir lo que había venido a realizar a Francia.

– Buenas Tardes– saludó ella.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Dupain – respondió Félix dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Me preguntaba si quiere dar un paseo por el jardín conmigo, debe encontrarse exhausto, ha pasado todo el día encerrado en el cuarto de la señora Graham de Vanilli. – dijo ella amablemente. Marinette no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, ya que ella tenía la suerte de amar a la persona con quien pronto compartiría su futuro, mientras que él simplemente se veía en la necesidad de saltar a los brazos de la primera persona que a bien tuviera por aceptarlo.

– Sí, es un día hermoso, y realmente me gustaría caminar – aceptó Félix, quien le dedicó una rápida mirada a la señora Dupain, la que ya no se encontraba charlando con los jornaleros, sino que parecía mirar casualmente las flores del jardín. Marinette entendió de inmediato que lo que ella quería era servirles como chaperona.

– Me temo que este paseo lo único que va a hacer es animarlas para que continúen con esta locura – dijo Félix.

– Me temo que sí– aceptó Marinette – pero un paseo por el jardín en un día tan hermoso como este bien lo vale ¿No lo cree así?

– Por supuesto – aceptó Félix – Sin embargo, quiero dejar algo muy claro, señorita Dupain. Yo no tengo intención alguna de cortejarla. No ha escapado a mi atención que mi primo Adrien la pretende, y creo que sería completamente ruín si decidiera perseguir justamente a la misma mujer que él quiere. Después de todo, es mi familia.

– Y yo no puedo más que respetarlo por aquella decisión – dijo Marinette contenta al ver que no se había equivocado. Félix verdaderamente parecía querer deshacer los errores del pasado, y ella siempre había sentido debilidad por ayudar en causas como aquella.

– Perfecto, entonces será bastante liberador saber que puedo encontrar en usted una verdadera amiga, Señorita Dupain – dijo Félix.

– Estaré más que feliz de considerarme como tal – respondió ella mientras los dos avanzaban por la floresta. Marinette observó los claveles en flor que aún sobrevivían a la primavera, y que adornaban los setos de flores que su mamá había mandado plantar un par de años atrás, justo para una fiesta de tarde que se brindaría poco después del debut de Marinette.

Ella recordaba aquella temporada con cariño. Las columnas de chismes fueron bastante generosas con ella. Si bien no era el mejor partido en sociedad, decían que era completamente encantadora y que no tardaría en hacer un buen compromiso. Al principio, los pretendientes habían llegado a su puerta. Ella había rechazado a varios, incluido el esposo de su amiga Alya.

Sin embargo, las temporadas habían pasado. Ella se prestó para una charada que no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo, y ahora estaba a puertas de volverse la burla de la alta sociedad, si es que Adrien no se declaraba rápidamente. Si las cosas seguían así, ella también tendría que aceptar al primero que cruzara por su puerta.

– _Es una suerte que Luka Couffaine siga en escena_ – pensó Marinette. En aquel instante, ella se odiaba a sí misma, pues sabía que su mamá estaba equivocada. Adrien cumpliría su palabra y las cosas serían simplemente perfectas.

– Por favor señorita Dupain– empezó Félix – por favor, dígame qué conoce muchas damas en edad para casarse, por favor dígame qué me ayudará– pidió. Marinette sonrió, ella nunca se había negado a una solicitud directa de ayuda, aquello no estaba en su naturaleza.

– por supuesto que lo haré– dijo Marinette sonriendo – vamos a encontrar una esposa para usted, señor Graham de Vanilli.– concluyó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

– Será un honor aceptar su ayuda, señorita Dupain – dijo Félix sonriendo.

Marinette aceptó su brazo como apoyo, y juntos continuaron aquel camino por la soleada floresta del jardín, bajo la luz veraniega.


	3. Chapter 3

_ [Lo que ocurre bajo el cielo] _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Cap 3: de agujas y sombreros _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix pocas veces recordaba haberse sentido tan en calma como con la familia Dupain. Ellos eran unas personas muy amables y que ciertamente no vivían bajo las estrictas constricciones de la sociedad. Para el jueves, él ya había acompañado a cabalgar a Marinette en un par de ocasiones, y juntos habían dado un sin fin de paseos, siempre, bajo la estricta mirada de alguna especie de chaperon. Era claro que la señora Dupain no parecía dispuesta a dejar que las cosas se volvieran a salir de sus manos como sucedió con Adrien. 

Puede que Marinette y él no estuvieran perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero sin duda estaban descubriendo que su mutua compañía era muy agradable. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, Félix decidió que necesitaba dedicarle un poco más de atención a su mamá mientras que ambos paseaban por los jardines de la casa de los Dupain. 

– ¿Cómo te sientes, mamá? – preguntó Félix mientras que sentía el peso de su brazo contra el de ella. 

– Sobreviviré – dijo Amelie. 

– Creo que no deberías ir ni al picnic, ni al baile de los Agreste – dijo Félix al ver el brazo vendado de su mamá. 

– Oh, no seas tonto, puede que no asista al picnic, pero definitivamente asistiré al baile. No perderé la oportunidad de arruinarle la velada a Gabriel, sé que estará allí con su amargada cara esperando a que me acobarde y no vaya. – dijo Amelie dejando ver lo que realmente pensaba acerca de su tío. 

– Está bien – aceptó Félix que para esa altura ya se había dado cuenta de que luchar contra su voluntad era como enfrentarse al viento. – realmente estoy sorprendido de que Agreste nos hubiera dejado en medio de la nada, sin un lugar en el que quedarnos y contigo herida. Incluso Adrien estaba bastante impresionado. 

– Adrien es dulce, pero él no conoce a su padre – dijo Amelie – hablando de Adrien ¿Sabes si ha pedido la mano de la chica Dupain? – preguntó. 

– No lo ha hecho – respondió Félix quien a decir verdad se había interesado más en el asunto de lo que él quería admitir. 

– Justo lo que me temía– dijo Amelie – tú sabes que Gabriel nunca lo dejaría casarse con una persona como Marinette. 

– Lo sé – admitió Félix, al tiempo que sentía que su mamá le jalaba el brazo de una forma excesivamente brusca. 

– Si lo sabes ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo? - preguntó Amelie – la señorita Dupain es adorable, una verdadera dama, nosotros no somos tan exigentes en materia de dinero como Gabriel. Además mira nada más esta propiedad, sería una verdadera adquisición. 

– ¿De qué estás hablando mamá? – preguntó Félix verdaderamente confundido. 

– Mira cuantos terrenos cultivables tienen. Sabine Dupain me dijo que ella y su esposo necesitan una inversión para hacerlos más productivos, y yo misma lo he comprobado en mis paseos. Si lo piensas con atención, nosotros podríamos ser esos inversionistas. Un matrimonio con Marinette Dupain Cheng sería magnífico para los negocios familiares – comentó. Félix no pudo evitar emitir un bufido. Él sabía que su mamá era justamente como la señora Dupain: la voz mandante en las finanzas de los Graham de Vanilli, pero nunca imaginó que sus alcances llegaran hasta ese punto. 

– ¿No crees que te estás apresurando? – preguntó Félix – además, Gabriel Agreste ya debió haber tenido la misma idea, y si él consideró que el matrimonio no era… 

– Gabriel Agreste no sabe nada de nada, querido– interrumpió Amelie bruscamente – él cree que algún día la monarquía volverá y que su ridículo título volverá a servirle de algo. Ten presentes mis palabras. Él realmente debe necesitar dinero. – dijo su mamá. Félix frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, pues nunca se le había ocurrido que la familia Agreste pudiera verse corta de dinero. 

– Es una lástima por la señorita Dupain. Ella verdaderamente está enamorada de Adrien, y creo que mi primo siente lo mismo por ella – dijo Félix.

– No entiendo porqué no te agrada la señorita Dupain. Ella es justamente lo que estamos buscando. Félix, no quiero preocuparte, pero lo cierto es que no tenemos tiempo para ser exigentes. Ella es perfectamente decente, no entiendo porque no puedes hacer un esfuerzo.

– No tiene nada que ver con la señorita Dupain, no lo hago porque eso es exactamente lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, mamá – comenzó Féliz subiendo ligeramente su tono de voz. – No quiero seguir siendo esa criatura mezquina y desagradable que se ganó la mala voluntad de todos en Inglaterra. Yo realmente deseo ser mejor, y creo que casarme justo con la misma mujer que quiere mi primo sería completamente ruín. Adrien es sensible, mamá, yo lo lastimaría mucho. 

– Oh Félix – dijo Amelie con mucha más suavidad que antes. 

– Además, creo que estoy hasta atras en la lista de pretendientes. Hay un Capitán de la fuerza naval que la corteja – dijo. 

– ¿Te refieres a Luka Couffaine? – preguntó Amelie. 

– Sí. 

– Es extraño… 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Félix intrigado. 

– Pregunté a varios contactos míos, y me recomendaron a su hermana como una posible candidata para ser tu esposa – comenzó Amelie – al parecer, esa familia tiene serios problemas de dinero – El padre no hace otra cosa más que beber y jugar, tiene unas deudas enormes. Tanto la hermana como el capitán deberían casarse por dinero, es por eso que pensé que nosotros seríamos de utilidad para esa familia. 

– Eso no tiene sentido – dijo Félix – el dote de Marinette es decente, pero no alcanzará a pagar deudas de juego. 

– Bien, si el capitán no desea casarse por dinero, entonces eso deja a la hermana menor de procurar el bienestar económico de la familia. La chica se llama Juleka Couffaine, y es amiga de Marinette. 

– Perfecto, le pediré que nos presente, si en realidad ella necesita mi dinero tan desesperadamente como creo, estará feliz de conocerme– comentó. 

Félix pasó el resto de la mañana perdiendo el tiempo entre la biblioteca de los Dupain y atendiendo las necesidades de su mamá. Finalmente, a mediados de la tarde, los Dupain se encontraban en el campo, mientras que su madre descansaba en su habitación. Félix recorrió el largo pasillo de la biblioteca hacía las habitaciones mirando una a una las puertas cerradas. Durante su estancia en aquella casa había descubierto que los Dupain aún no lograban llenar por completo los espacios de su nueva vida.

Ellos habían comprado aquella casa sin mueble alguno, por lo que requirió un esfuerzo enorme amueblar cada una de las señoriales habitaciones de aquel lugar. Algunas ya se encontraban completas, otras no. Félix tenía la impresión de que solo tenían aquella casa de campo porque hacía parte de aquellos terrenos sobre los que Amelie había puesto los ojos. 

De repente, Félix vió a Marinette quien se encontraba al final del pasillo, ella llevaba varios metros de tela sobre los brazos y luchaba por estirar la escalerilla del desván para subir por ella. No era la primera vez que él veía a Marinette hacer cosas que les corresponden a las doncellas de la casa. Después de todo, ocho días antes, ella misma le había llevado el té a Adrien durante su visita, por lo que corrió a socorrerla ya que aquellos rollos de tela se veían verdaderamente pesados. 

– Déjeme ayudarla por favor – dijo Félix en tanto le quitaba unos cuantos rollos de las manos. 

– No, no, no, por favor no se moleste – dijo Marinette retirándose de su alcance. En aquel momento, Félix se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Marinette apenas si era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y trataba de esconder lo que se encontraba haciendo. Y fue allí que entendió: Ella tenía un secreto. 

– Son unos rollos de tela demasiado pesados, sé que las jóvenes hacen trabajos de costura, pero esto es ligeramente excesivo ¿no lo cree así? – preguntó Félix. 

– Es lo normal– contestó Marinette. Félix rió ante semejante respuesta tan vacía. 

– Por favor señorita Dupain, usted ya sabe mis vergonzosos secretos, déjeme conocer algunos de los suyos – pidió. Félix de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, ya que se escuchaba más personal de lo que él había pretendido. Sin mencionar el doble sentido de aquello. A pesar de lo anterior, ella no debió entenderlo, ya que le dirigió una sonrisa confidente. 

– Usted me va a juzgar si se llega a enterar, es algo que una “dama de sociedad” no debería hacer, pero realmente quiero continuar haciéndolo – dijo Marinette. Félix casi quiso reír al recordar lo que la señora Dupain había dicho de sus encuentros secretos con Adrien, porque de seguro, eso ella también quería seguir haciéndolo. Sin embargo, él se controló y formalmente preguntó: 

– ¿Puedo saber de qué está hablando, señorita Dupain? 

– Le diré si me da su palabra de no decirle a nadie acerca de esto – dijo ella. 

– Le doy mi palabra, nadie escuchará de mis labios lo que usted esconde – respondió. 

Ella abrió por completo la escalerilla y los dos subieron por ella hacía el desván. Marinette abrió la puerta con una llave que colgaba de una cadena en su muñeca. Félix no sabía qué era lo que debía esperar, pero ciertamente no era esto. Marinette tenía una especie de taller de costura en lo alto del desván de su casa. Pero no era cualquiera, había vestidos prácticamente terminados en los maniquíes. Félix entendió entonces que esto iba más allá de los trabajos de costura que las señoras hacían para pasar el rato. Marinette tenía todo un negocio en aquel lugar. 

– Me gusta mucho coser – dijo ella. 

– Eso es claro – asintió Félix mientras miraba alrededor. 

– Por las tardes, luego de que hubiera terminado las clases con mi institutriz, decidí aprender a coser y comencé a hacer mis propias capas y camisones. Después, aprendí a hacer vestidos, hice mis propios vestidos y he vendido unos cuantos. 

– ¿Ha vendido? – preguntó Félix sorprendido. Ciertamente, ahora él entendía porqué ella decía que no era precisamente lo que se esperaría de una dama, pues era completamente impensable que una persona como Marinette pudiera hacer aquello. Precisamente esa siempre había sido la distinción entre los nobles y la burguesía. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese era precisamente el punto: en Francia ya no existían nobles, y Marinette sin lugar a dudas, no era una noble. 

Aún así, sería completamente reprobable socialmente que esta chica trabajara como Modista, lo cual era una lástima, ya que a juzgar por la calidad de su trabajo, ella sería muy exitosa.

– Papá me ha apoyado en secreto, aprendí en el taller de un maestro y me ha comprado bastantes libros– dijo Marinette – supongo que le agrada pensar que no quedaré por completo desprotegida en caso de que no consiga un esposo. 

– Sin duda es un hombre inteligente– dijo Félix mientras detallaba un vestido morado oscuro elaborado en una fina seda y con un complejo labrado. 

– ¿Esto es para tí? – preguntó Félix. 

– No, en realidad es para una clienta. Es un vestido de noche para asistir al baile del señor Agreste – dijo. 

–Una clienta… – dijo Félix casi con admiración – ¿Cómo es que aceptas clientas? – preguntó. 

– Bien, mamá consiguió el contacto. Madame Marant en la calle Rivoli hace bellos vestidos, y quería una proveedora. Ella cree que soy una amiga de mamá con un esposo negligente que quiere ganar un poco de dinero extra. Ellos realmente aprecian mucho mis vestidos, al parecer, se han vendido muy bien en la alta sociedad. Las señoras siempre preguntan por los diseños de Ladybug, y esa soy yo – dijo Marinette, quien de repente cambió por completo su expresión. 

– Por favor, prometa que no le dirá nada a nadie – insistió Marinette. 

– Yo ya le había dado mi palabra y no pienso echarme para atrás. Francamente, no entiendo por qué algo como esto es tan escandaloso. En Inglaterra también es aún más problemático, pero si le soy sincero, sigo sin entender la razón. – dijo mientras apreciaba el bordado del vestido morado. 

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, así cómo no entiendo el sentido de muchas de las costumbres que tenemos en sociedad – dijo Marinette mientras comenzaba a poner los rollos de tela en un armario al extremo de la habitación. En aquel momento. Félix vió una cómoda ventana bañada por el sol de la tarde. Aquel lugar se veía tan perfecto como sitio para leer que prácticamente tenía escrito su nombre en él. 

– ¿Le molesta si le hago compañía mientras usted trabaja? – preguntó Félix – acabo de tomar prestado un libro de su biblioteca y me gustaría darle una mirada. 

– Por su puesto, póngase cómodo – dijo – pronto vendrá Tikki con las bebidas. 

– ¿Ella está al tanto de esto? – preguntó Félix sorprendido, a lo que Marinette respondió asintiendo. 

– Ella fue contratada precisamente por esto – respondió Marinette– en un punto fue demasiado trabajo para mí.– dijo. Félix rió al escuchar aquello, pues Marinette Dupain era todo un misterio, y cuando creía que finalmente la había entendido por completo, lo sorprendía con alguna novedad. 

Marinette se puso a trabajar, en tanto Félix leía su libro. Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácilmente que entregaba su simpatía Marinette. Los dos allí, completamente solos, aquello era un verdadero escándalo. Si él hubiera querido, habría podido fácilmente utilizar aquel momento para llevarla rápidamente a un matrimonio que resolvería instantáneamente sus problemas. O lo que es peor, si se hubiera comportado como el Félix de antes, probablemente habría pensado en alguna forma para intimidarla y asustarla, con la excusa de que sólo pretendía mostrarle lo que podría pasar si le entrega su confianza a un hombre tan fácilmente, pero con la verdadera intención de simplemente fastidiarla. 

Sin embargo. Lo cierto es que él no quería hacerlo. Félix le regaló una mirada a Marinette quien trabajaba en el vestido para su clienta cómo si fuera una especie de mariposa que revoloteaba por el lugar, mientras que él disfrutaba de la agradable luz del sol en su rostro. Félix no tenía ninguna razón para incomodarla, ya que de aquello no ganaría nada más que su fastidio y entorpecer su relación. Por primera vez en su vida, Félix sentía que en realidad quería hacer amistad con alguien. 

Puede que Marinette no fuese excesivamente diferente a otras que hubiera conocido, pero era claro que ella había aparecido en su vida en un momento en el que él quería cambiar sus costumbres, y su forma de actuar. Además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que él se sentía muy atraído por ella. 

Félix observó su figura femenina reflejarse apenas muy suavemente a través de los pliegues de su vestido blanco, mientras que sus lindos ojos azules se concentraban en la tela. Él vio cómo ella se humedecía los labios y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se acercara y…

– Traje las bebidas, y el señor Dupain le ha mandado muchos productos horneados… – comenzó alegremente la doncella de Marinette, cuya voz murió al notar su presencia – lo lamento señor, no lo ví – dijo la chica haciendo una breve reverencia. 

– No te preocupes, Tikki, él es de confianza – dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Sí señora – respondió Tikki sin sonar muy convencida. Era claro que aquella chica solo quería proteger a Marinette. 

– ¿Café o té, señor? – preguntó Tikki. 

– Café, por favor – dijo Félix mientras cerraba su libro de golpe al ver los macarons en la bandeja. Los Dupain siempre parecían tener a su disposición elaborados productos de panadería a todas horas, en especial cuando el señor Dupain estaba presente, de seguro gastaban una fortuna en los servicios de un repostero especializado. 

– Estos macarons son deliciosos– murmuró Félix con la boca llena– debe ser bastante difícil mantener un repostero trabajando al nivel de lo que se hace en esta casa. 

– ¿Repostero? – preguntó Marinette cómo si no supiera a lo que se refería. 

– Sí señor, la persona encargada de hacer nuestros productos de panadería es muy dedicada – respondió Tikki, a lo que Marinette pareció recordar algo. 

– Oh, sí, nuestro repostero– dijo Marinette. Félix sabía que había algo raro en todo aquello, pero decidió no preguntar, pues algo le decía que Marinette no era la única en esa familia que tenía un pasatiempo que no era considerado socialmente respetable, y él apostaría un brazo a que se trataba del mismísimo Señor Dupain.

Después, Marinette y Tikki siguieron trabajando en silencio, hasta que Félix recordó la conversación que había tenido con su mamá. Aquel momento de calma sería perfecto para pedir su ayuda para lograr conocer a la célebre Señorita Couffainne. 

– Señorita Dupain – comenzó Félix mientras él hacía su libro hacia un lado. De repente, él sintió que su garganta se secaba y que las palabras le fallaban. Él no entendía qué le estaba pasando, pues el tema de un matrimonio por conveniencia era un hecho ineludible, pero por alguna razón le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de aquel tema justamente con ella. 

– Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme con “mi asunto”– comenzó Félix mientras Marinette dejaba su costura y le dedicaba toda su atención – mamá dice que hay alguien, una chica llamada Juleka Couffaine, ella podría ser una buena candidata para mí. 

– Por dios, si usted ni siquiera la conoce – rió Marinette. 

– Ese es el punto, quisiera que alguien nos presentara, yo necesito darme prisa si quiero cumplir con la condición que me puso testamento del abuelo– dijo Félix. Marinette se mordió el labio y caminó hacía él. Ella se veía ligeramente dudosa mientras se sentaba frente a él. 

– Ella es una persona agradable. En realidad, es una de mis mejores amigas, es una persona callada, lo cual podría ser bastante conveniente con su personalidad, pero… 

– ¿Pero? – preguntó Félix con anticipación. En aquel momento, Marinette levantó sus bellos ojos azules y lo miró. 

– ¿No cree que es algo triste que tenga que pretender casarse con una persona que no conoce? – preguntó Marinette. Félix sonrió levemente al escuchar aquello. Por su puesto, Marinette parecía ser una persona verdaderamente sensible, y aquel enfoque cien por ciento materialista al asunto del matrimonio debía ser completamente deprimente para ella, quien claramente estaba enamorada de su primo. 

– Puede ser, pero no hay muchas opciones para mí – dijo Félix mientras se inclinaba hacía ella – ¿No lo cree así? 

– Pero, es todo el resto de su vida la que está en juego, señor. Esa decisión no sólo concierne con quien usted deberá convivir por muchos años, sino que afectará a su familia, sus bienes, su libertad. Usted no debe tomar aquello a la ligera – dijo Marinette con dulzura, pero con un deje de desesperación en su voz. 

Félix hubiera querido decirle que semejante afirmación era especialmente relevante para ella, ya que una vez se casara, todas las propiedades que ella pudiera tener pasarían a nombre de su esposo, las decisiones sobre su familia y sus amistades también. Sin mencionar que se esperaría completa obediencia de su parte, por lo que para una mujer como Marinette no era importante el matrimonio, sino completamente crucial. Él, por otro lado, tenía fortuna que conservaría aún después del matrimonio, así como absolutamente todas las libertades que gozaba por el simple hecho de haber nacido hombre. 

Pese a lo anterior, algo en el comentario de Marinette lo perturbó. Porque ella tenía razón. Puede que el matrimonio no fuera tan determinante para él como lo era para ella, pero lo cierto era que tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de esa decisión el resto de sus días. Félix se mordió el labio y escapó a la mirada de Marinette, pues lo cierto era que no podía dejar de resentir que su abuelo lo hubiera puesto en aquella desafortunada posición, con la única excusa de “continuar su legado”. 

Félix volvió a mirar a Marinette, sin encontrar palabra alguna. Pero una cosa era cierta, él lamentaba en aquel momento que su primo estuviera cortejando a Marinette. Si él tuviera la oportunidad, sin duda iría detrás de aquella misteriosa muchacha que estaba encontrando mil y un maneras de sorprenderlo.

– Señorita – dijo Tikki quien se encontraba asomada a la ventana contigua a donde ellos se encontraban sentados – creo que es Plagg, el paje del señor Adrien Agreste se encuentra en la puerta– y con la simple mención de aquel nombre, Félix perdió por completo la atención de Marinette, ya que ella se levantó y corrió para comprobar que efectivamente era él. 

– ¿Qué puede hacer aquí? – se preguntó Marinette. 

– Iré a ver qué necesita – dijo Tikki quien salió de la habitación, para regresar luego de tan sólo unos minutos. 

– Señor Graham de Vanilli – dijo Tikki – Plagg desea hablar con usted, al parecer su presencia es requerida en la casa Agreste. – Félix miró por unos segundos a la mucama. Ella parecía sonrojada y algo enfadada, cómo si guardara una especie de secreto molesto que la comía por dentro. En aquel momento, Él pensó en la posibilidad de que su encuentro con el paje la hubiera perturbado. Félix sintió curiosidad y decidió seguirla de vuelta hacía la entrada del servicio en donde lo esperaba un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y un desagradable olor a queso. 

– Me han dicho que me necesita– dijo Félix. 

– Si, señor– respondió – hay un problema con el señor Agreste

– ¿Padre o hijo? 

– Adrien Agreste, hijo. 

– ¿Se encuentra enfermo? – preguntó – porqué en ese caso sería mejor que llamara un médico en vez de a mí, yo no…

– No – lo interrumpió el sujeto quien parecía luchar con el deseo de gritarle – él no está enfermo, pero le aseguro que sólo lo molesto a usted porque no sé a quién más podría acudir.

Félix, quien estaba más y más asustado a cada momento, decidió seguirlo, ya que ahora realmente se encontraba curioso. En cuanto entró a la casa de los Agreste, él supo que había algo que andaba mal. Él no había visitado aquel lugar en muchas oportunidades, pero sabía que una casa como aquella nunca se vería tan oscura y solitaria, ya que generalmente había un pequeño ejército de empleados en la parte de abajo encargándose de todo. Sin embargo, Plagg no sólo entró con su propia llave, sino que no fue recibido por persona alguna. 

Él siguió al paje por los pasillos desiertos hasta que llegaron a la puerta, que según recordaba, pertenecía a la habitación de Adrien. 

– ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Félix. 

– El señor Adrien Agreste les ha dado varios días libres, él ha dicho que quiere estar solo. – respondió el paje, lo que alarmó a Félix. 

– ¿Y mi tío? – preguntó. 

– Se encuentra de viaje, en compañía de la ama de llaves– respondió. Félix trató de ignorar aquella respuesta, pues él estaba completamente consciente de qué tan extraño se escuchaba ese asunto de que la ama de llaves estuviera lejos de su puesto, y en compañía únicamente de su señor. 

Félix entró a la habitación de su primo lentamente, mientras que observaba todo a su alrededor. Él no recordaba que Adrien bebiera alcohol, pero, al parecer su primo había adquirido el hábito. El problema, parecía ser que no era especialmente bueno con él. Félix observó las botellas especiales de brandy de su tío apilarse sobre los finos muebles de cedro que decoraban la habitación de Adrien, así como un sin número de vasos a medio beber. 

A juzgar por el estado general de la habitación, Adrien no parecía haber dejado aquel lugar desde hacía varios días, ya que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas y un feo aroma se concentraba en el ambiente. De repente, Félix indagó en lo que parecía ser un montón de mantas apiladas sobre la cama, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su primo quien permanecía acostado desordenadamente. 

– Adrien – dijo Félix mientras empujaba levemente a Adrien por el hombro – Adrien – repitió. Su primo comenzó a moverse muy lentamente como si no apreciara su interrupción. 

– Sé que has de tener la resaca de tu vida, pero realmente necesito que vuelvas en sí – dijo Félix. De repente Adrien comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Él lo miró con sus ojos verdes rodeados de círculos rojos y una neblina que sólo podía ser producto del alcohol. 

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con la voz carrasposa, por lo que Félix le pasó una copa de agua que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche. 

– Tu paje fue a buscarme, supongo que está preocupado por tí. 

– Eso no parece propio de Plagg. Él no se preocupa por nadie a menos que lo afecte directamente– contestó Adrien quien sonaba muy amargado, cosa que era completamente ajena a su carácter. 

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Félix. 

– Papá y Nathalie se marcharon, así que les dí unos días libres a la servidumbre, no los necesitaba– dijo Adrien. 

– Y supongo que tampoco necesitabas a la cocinera, considerando que ahora estás siguiendo una dieta líquida– bromeó Félix mientras señalaba hacía las botellas vacías que reposaban en las mesas – Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero saber lo que verdaderamente sucedió. 

– Papá ha dado su veredicto, hay una chica que desea que conozca, su mamá era una duquesa, o algo así, durante el viejo régimen. Él cree que podría ser una unión muy conveniente, en especial, porque ella tiene mucho dinero– dijo Adrien mientras que dirigía su mirada hacía la alfombra. 

– Pero tú quieres a Marinette – dijo Félix sin emoción alguna, como si simplemente se encontrara señalando un hecho más. 

– Pero yo quiero a Marinette– corroboró Adrien en el mismo tono. 

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

– ¿Tu qué crees? – preguntó Adrien molesto. 

– No sabía que la familia Agreste tuviera tantos problemas de dinero cómo para tener que correr a casar a su primogénito con una persona a la que ni siquiera conoce– dijo Félix con amargura. 

– No tenemos problemas de dinero – respondió Adrien ligeramente irritado – es sólo que… 

– Supongo que los carruajes con monogramas y de cuatro caballos de tu padre no se hacen más baratos, ni sus viajes al exterior con su ama de llaves, ni sus botellas de brandy importado que su hijo ha decidido gastar tan alegremente. – dijo Félix. 

– ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? – preguntó Adrien en una forma verdaderamente poco característica de su personalidad – tú, entre todas las personas no tiene derecho a juzgarme, ya que vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo. 

– Puede ser, pero yo no tengo el problema de tener a mi vecina de la casa de al lado que está completamente enamorada de mí – dijo con amargura Félix – te has comportado como un verdadero egoísta, Adrien. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él molesto– si alguien está perdiendo con todo esto soy yo. Marinette es verdaderamente especial, sin darme cuenta, he pasado los últimos cinco años enamorado de ella. Al principio pensé que era tan sólo una amiga, pero cuando estoy con ella me siento mejor, me parece que siquiera por un momento las cosas pueden mejorar, que hay esperanza, como cuando mamá vivía. 

– Lo lamento mucho Adrien – dijo Félix sintiendo cada una de sus palabras, pues si alguien sabía lo solo que debía sentirse su primo era él, quien había conocido la forma en la que su tío lo había educado. 

– Sin embargo– continuó Félix – sabes bien que ese largo cortejo la ha arruinado. 

– Igual que a mí – intervino Adrien – quedaré como un verdadero canalla ante la sociedad. 

– ¿Tu? – preguntó Félix escandalizado – sabes a la perfección que nadie esperaba que te casaras con alguien como Marinette. En especial, conociendo a tu padre. Ella, por el otro lado, será el hazmerreir de todos. Una chica que pudiendo tener todas las posibilidades de un buen matrimonio con alguien en su mismo nivel, desperdició dos temporadas de su muy limitado tiempo para corresponder tus atenciones. 

– Respecto a eso, hay algo que debo contarte… – comenzó Adrien quien ahora lucía ligeramente nervioso. Después de aquello, su primo comenzó un cuento acerca de cómo su padre prácticamente lo había lanzado en sociedad sin estar completamente preparado, y del ejército de madres ambiciosas que lo pretendían. Adrien y Marinette fingieron su cortejo, para protegerlo a él de la carga de verse grosero al rechazar a las otras chicas, y a ella, para ayudarla a verse más deseable en sociedad, al atraer a alguien de tan alto nivel. 

Félix no dudaba que aquella charada en primer término debió haber rendido frutos para Marinette, pero pronto había pasado a ser una verdadera vergüenza que él no se hubiera declarado. El rechazo de Adrien sería un golpe terrible, y él sólo esperaba que el capitán Couffaine estuviera allí para recoger los pedazos, ya que ella lo necesitaría urgentemente. 

– Hay gran parte de culpa en Marinette, ella debía saber lo que se encontraba haciendo – comenzó Félix– pero no puedo dejar de pensar que actuaste como un verdadero egoísta al dejarla seguir con aquella locura. Tú debiste darte cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de tí, y que haría lo que fuera por complacerte, ahora ella será la única que tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias de todo esto, mientras tú te marchas con tu “rica heredera”. 

– ¿Enamorada? – preguntó Adrien verdaderamente confundido – ella nunca me dió señas, nuestro trato era amable y habían ocasiones en las que ella apenas podía dirigirme la palabra. – se defendió. 

– Eso ya no importa, ya la leche está derramada y no se puede recuperar, pero lo que yo quisiera saber es exactamente cuánto daño hiciste – dijo Félix regalándole una sugerente mirada a su primo, que él entendió de inmediato. 

– ¿Cómo sabes… – comenzó Adrien. 

– Escuché la conversación que tuviste con la señora Dupain en la puerta de su casa. Ella te acusó de algo, y necesito saber qué tan grave fue– dijo Félix. 

– Fue un beso– reconoció Adrien. 

– Lo suficiente para arruinarla – respondió Félix en un tono acusador – por qué seguiste con esta locura, porque la dejaste… 

– ¡Por qué se supone que nos casaríamos!– gritó Adrien alterado mientras se paraba de su puesto. – porque se suponía que esta semana visitaría a su papá, que durante el picnic le comunicaría a mi familia, y que el baile de papá sería nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Yo no quería que las cosas resultaran de esta manera, pero lo hicieron. Marinette no es estúpida, ella sabía tan bien como yo en lo que se estaba metiendo, y aún así lo hizo. 

Félix escuchó en silencio el estallido de Adrien, lo cierto es que cualquiera estaba propenso a cometer un grave error. Él también se había arruinado a sí mismo en sociedad gracias a una serie de estúpidas decisiones. Marinette podría haberse equivocado en lo que correspondía a Adrien, y aún así él no podía quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca de que había algo terriblemente injusto en aquello. Un error es sólo un error, en especial si parecía ser tan insignificante, Félix no entendía cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño y superficial pudiera dañar toda la vida de una persona. 

– Tienes que hablar con ella– dijo Félix – tienes que advertirle antes del picnic de tu papá. De lo contrario, ella podría hacer el ridículo frente a todos, y yo supongo que no quieres eso.

– Aunque tampoco quiero hablar con ella. 

– ¡Adrien!– exclamó Félix conmocionado

– Es difícil, sé que le romperé el corazón, tal y como estoy rompiendo el mío– dijo Adrien mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de su habitación. Félix sintió una oleada de exasperación. Aquello era completamente típico de Adrien, ese sorprendente talento para evadirse de la realidad parecía ser su marca por excelencia. 

– No tengo paciencia para lidiar contigo – dijo Félix parándose de su asiento. Lo cierto es que por más dolido que Adrien estuviese, aquello estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia. Posiblemente, porque él nunca se había visto en la situación de Adrien, en cambio, su propia posición era más parecida a la de Marinette. Le gustara o no, y pese a su corazón roto, su primo no tendría que asumir consecuencias tan serias por sus acciones cómo la pobre chica en la casa de al lado, así como a él mismo, quien había tenido que cruzar el canal como consecuencia de sus errores de adolecente. 

– Me voy, pero espero que mañana por la mañana hables con Marinette, antes de que ella pueda llegar a hacer el ridículo enseñando su rostro en el picnic– dijo Félix. 

  
  


Félix se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, y no decidió bajar a compartir tiempo en los salones comunales de la familia sino hasta que el reloj marcó las once de la mañana. Lo cierto era que él esperaba tener la buena suerte de no cruzarse con Adrien cuando viniera de camino a la casa de los Dupain a dar el funesto anuncio. 

Él tomó las páginas sociales del periódico y les dio una buena ojeada. Al parecer, las columnas de chismes eran aún más salvajes que las de Inglaterra, pues estás contaban sórdidos detalles de hijos ilegítimos, amantes, virtudes pérdidas y demás con el nombre propio de la persona. Félix se sintió ligeramente nervioso, pues puede que hubiera cambiado de país, pero sin quererlo, las cosas seguían justamente como en casa. 

Él bajó a la primera planta en donde encontró una gran excitación de mucamas y demás miembros del servicio. Al parecer, las dos señoras y la señorita estaban felizmente ocupadas arreglándose para lo que parecía sería el evento de la temporada. Fue entonces que Félix entendió que finalmente su desgraciado primo no había reunido las agallas para enfrentar a Marinette. Él sintió una especie de ira roja que lo llevó a cruzar el seto hasta la casa de los Agreste. 

Félix vio una hilera de carruajes estacionados justo en frente de la entrada principal. Él se preguntó de quién podría tratarse, pues aún era demasiado temprano para que los invitados estuvieran haciendo acto de presencia. De repente, el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste vestido en punto y sonriente cómo nunca lo había visto apareció por la puerta. Félix sintió que no debía estar allí, que lo mejor sería que se escondiera, por lo que retrocedió y se quedó parado detrás del seto mientras miraba entre las ramas de los pinos que separaban las dos casas. 

En aquel instante, una mujer mayor bajó del carruaje. Parecía ciega, pero se orientaba muy bien con la ayuda de su bastón. Después, otra mujer joven la siguió. Adrien emergió de la entrada en la misma disposición que su papá. Sonriente y vestido con sus mejores ropas para recibir a la invitada. El sentido de justicia de Félix estaba a punto de estallar por la indignación que aquello le producía. Adrien tenía el descaro de salir rozagante y sonriente a recibir a su prometida, mientras que su pobre anfitriona no hacía otra cosa más que prepararse como un cordero hacia el matadero, para hacer el ridículo de su vida. 

Félix decidió que no había caso de seguir allí parado, y prefirió probar suerte con Marinette. Probablemente alcanzarla y prevenirla sería más fácil que hablar con Adrien, quien claramente parecía demasiado ocupado para siquiera detenerse a pensar en su vecina. 

Él regresó a toda velocidad a la casa de los Dupain, y para su fortuna, encontró a Marinette en el salón principal discutiendo con su doncella. 

– No puedo creer que no alistaras el vestido con el encaje rosa. Tikki, te advertí desde la semana pasada que hubiera querido usar ese. – dijo Marinette quien a pesar de su molestia, ya se encontraba impecablemente vestida con un vestido blanco de muselina, y el que parecía ser uno de sus mejores sombreros de seda. 

Félix sintió pena al ver el primoroso adorno de flores que colgaba de la cinta de seda rosa de su sombrero, o la forma en que las mangas cortas de su vestido caían sobre la piel de sus brazos. Era evidente que Marinette se había hecho a sí misma lo más deseable posible, y aquello lo martirizaba pues no era justo que esta situación se presentara. 

– Lo lamento, señorita – respondió Tikki – esa no es una buena señal, tal vez usted no debería asistir a ese picnic– dijo la chica. 

– Es el evento más grande de la temporada, no dejaré de asistir por un vestido, tengo otros que hacen juego con la ocasión – respondió Marinette. 

– Usted usó ese vestido la temporada pasada, señorita, no se verá bien que…

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Tikki? – preguntó Marinette quien claramente no entendía la obstinación de su doncella en que no asistiera a esa fiesta. Sin embargo, Félix sí que lo entendió. Él recordó la cara de la mujer poco después de que hubiera hablado con Plagg el día anterior. 

Probablemente ella también pensaba que Adrien sería lo suficientemente cortés para alertar a Marinette de la avalancha que se le venía encima. Sin embargo, ante la inminencia del evento, ella simplemente quería que Marinette no asistiera, sin tener la carga de decirle la verdad. En aquel momento, Félix decidió que esta mentira era demasiado para él. Hasta ahora, ella no había sido más que amable y dulce con él, por lo que Félix decidió aprovechar su talento innato para afrontar la realidad. Si Tikki no era capaz, él sí que lo sería. 

– Señorita Dupain– dijo Félix quien se aproximó hasta ella. Marinette volteó hacia él luciendo ligeramente exasperada. Probablemente, ella pensaría que no tenía el suficiente tiempo para dedicarle antes de un evento tan importante, pero Félix decidió no darle importancia a aquello, pues en ese preciso momento no importaba nada más que rescatarla de una inminente humillación. 

– Señor Graham de Vanilli – respondió ella haciendo una breve reverencia. Félix compartió una grave mirada con Tikki, y a los dos les quedó claro que era lo que él tenía planeado hablar con ella. 

– Necesito hablar con usted, es algo sumamente urgente– dijo Félix. 

– Lo lamento mucho, pero en este mismo momento estoy sumamente ocupada, no puedo...– comenzó a contestar ella con su habitual cortesía, hasta que Tikki la interrumpió. 

– Señorita, por favor, usted tiene que oír lo que él va a decirle, se lo ruego– pidió la chica sin poderse contener. 

– ¿Es realmente urgente? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Mucho – respondió Félix. – ¿Podríamos hablar en un sitio más privado? – preguntó. Puede que Marinette supiere que no era bien visto socialmente que ella se encontrara a solas en presencia de un hombre joven como él, pero ella entendió de inmediato que la situación era urgente. 

Los dos subieron al desván en donde trabajaba Marinette, y fue allí en donde Félix comenzó a hablar. Una sucesión de palabras salieron de su boca una tras otra, mientras que ella se tornaba más y más pálida conforme hablaba. En el pasado, Félix había disfrutado mucho ser ave de malos augurios, llevar malas noticias y ser desagradable, pero aquello no le traía ninguna felicidad.

– Necesito sentarme– dijo Marinette mientras que lentamente se aproximaba a la ventana en la que Félix había pasado la tarde leyendo el día anterior. Ella se quitó muy lentamente su sombrero de seda.

– Mira este sombrero – dijo Marinette mientras lo balanceaba entre sus dedos – costó una pequeña fortuna. Lo compré especialmente para este día. – continuó mientras que Félix escuchaba que su voz se le entrecortaba. 

– Ahora me parece bastante estúpido. 

– No tiene nada de estúpido tener esperanza – respondió Félix, quien a partir de ese mismo sentimiento había tomado la desición de venir hasta Francia a probar suerte.

– A mi abuelo no le gustan nuestros vecinos. Él es el papá de mi papá. Él recuerda cómo eran las cosas antes de la revolución, y siempre nos dijo que si nuestros vecinos eran nobles debíamos cuidarnos de ellos. – comentó Marinette – ellos no nos ven como sus iguales– dijo. Félix prefirió guardar silencio, ya que este era exactamente el problema de Gabriel Agreste con ella. 

Marinette nunca sería alguien valioso a sus ojos, para él no era más que una plebeya, a pesar que la monarquía había desaparecido hace mucho. Félix sabía que su tío vivía en el pasado, y estaba arrastrando a Adrien con él, alejando a su hijo de los que habría podido ser un matrimonio feliz y próspero, ya que si su mamá tenía razón, la familia Dupain tenía mucho potencial. 

Félix vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla suave de Marinette a sus labios, y el mismo pensamiento del día anterior volvió a su mente, a pesar de sus escrúpulos, él deseaba besar a Marinette. Y con un nuevo impulso, Félix desechó aquella idea. Pudiese que Adrien no fuera su persona favorita, pero no podía pretender saltar de inmediato sobre la mujer que él amaba justo el día después de que había visto cuan destruido se sentía por el destino incierto de su relación. El sentimiento que se estaba formando en su corazón debía quedarse allí, y resignarse a morir eventualmente. 

Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios y por agregarme a sus categorías, nos vemos en la próxima, adiós. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, como verán, había dicho en mi último fic que iba a descansar de este fandom, pero no tengo nada de fuerza de voluntad. Alguién estuvo leyendo Bridgerton y sintió ganas de escribir un fic ligeramente inspirado en las novelas y en la serie. Originalmente, tuve dos ideas, una, para un Adrienette, y otra para este fic. Pensé que debía escoger una de las dos, pero lo cierto es ¿porqué escribir un solo fic cuando puedes hacer dos? Sin embargo, quería comenzar con esto, ya que tengo cada una de las escenas en mi cabeza y considerando que solo puedo concentrarme en uno solo al tiempo. 
> 
> Para todos aquellos que sigan mi otro fic Jaque Mate. Muy pronto estaré subiendo el último capítulo terminado, ha resultado tan largo que tuve que tomarme un tiempo para editar este fic, ya que necesitaba un respiro. 
> 
> Les agradezco a todos por leer, si les gustó, no duden en buscar mis otras historias.


End file.
